Midnight
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: Looking back on it, I now know that I should've told my father about the feeling of a predator. But like any other normal adult, I kept my mouth shut. R&R please!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. But I do own Midnight.

A/N: Alright this is my character Midnight's story. How he came to be what he is in my stories with him in it. In this all of you who have read the stories with Midnight in it, will be introduced to a whole new character you guys probably won't believe it is really him. All right on with the story! And this is going to be my first attempt at first person POV. Its going to be going in and out of Midnight's POV okay? It might get confusing.

Prologue

I stare emotionlessly at the rising sun, and contemplate my life. Not a lot of people know me, but the cat demons do. They know me as the cat demon who was once human. Who was cursed by his own mother to be a demon until I have learned my lesson. But none of them know what led to all it all. I guess I can reflect on those events so many years ago. It happened the night before I was born.

* * *

A woman with long black hair stared at the moon and smiled as a shooting star blazed across the sky. '_So the time has finally come for the prophecy of the one who will change the meaning of demons forever.'_ The woman sighed and placed a hand on her swollen stomach. _'Once my child is born, I'll have to search for the one in the prophecy. It always said he or she would have demon markings at birth, but he or she would be human.'_ A man came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tsukiko you should come inside now."

"Azzuen...Tomorrow I shall leave you alone."

"What? Why?"

"A sorceress should not stay in one place for too long."

"But you're due any day now!"

"Oh Azzuen...Fine, I'll stay here until I give birth. Then once the child is born, I am leaving the child with you. I trust that you would raise him or her properly?"

"Of course. When you leave am I able to find a wife? So she can help me raise the child?"

"Now why are you asking me this?"

"Because....you are the only one I will ever love, Tsukiko." Tsukiko place a hand on Azzuen's cheek.

"You don't need my permission to get a wife to help you raise our child." She grabbed Azzuen's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Our child will probably be your only reminder of me." Azzuen nodded and sighed.

"Lets go inside. Its getting colder."

* * *

That was the start of my life with my father, Azzuen Takahashi. My mother had gone into labor later that night and I was born by the time the sun was getting ready to set the next day. My mother left only three hours after I was born. My father had told me some years later that she didn't really look at me that night. But I don't want to give away too much of the story, after all it doesn't really get interesting until I am 18. Don't worry, I won't jump ahead. Its important for you to know how my life was growing up.

* * *

Azzuen held his son, Midnight, in his arms rocking him slowly. It had been two weeks since Tsukiko had left and he still had not found someone to help him raise Midnight. His son had Tsukiko's midnight black hair and his royal blue eyes. But on his forehead he had a blue diamond and he had golden yellow stripes on his hands and feet. '_Those are going to set him apart soon from other children. Midnight...'_ A woman then stopped, and gazed at him. To her view all she could see was a single man holding a child, incorrectly.

"Excuse me, you're supposed to support his head with your arm." Azzuen looked at her and she blushed.

"Like this?" He lifted his arm a bit more, and the woman shook her head.

"No. Here, let me show you." She came forward and reached her arms out for Midnight, and Azzuen handed him over cautiously. He watched as she positioned Midnight gently in her arms and he saw that Midnight finally closed his eyes and fell asleep as she began rocking him.

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Hitomi Izumi. Yours?"

"Azzuen Takahashi. I know this is very weird, seeing as we just met, but would you like to help me raise my son, Midnight?" Hitomi looked at in surprise.

"Really? You want me to help you?"

"Of course. I can't raise him alone."

"True. Especially since you couldn't even support his head correctly."

"I'm new at it."

"So you're not married?"

"No. His mother left me two weeks ago, when he was born." Hitomi looked down at Midnight.

"Thats horrible. I know you were just asking me to help raise him, but lets get married and I'll pretend to be his mother. Is that all right with you?"

"I guess. You aren't married?"

"No. My parents believe that I am cursed because I said demons are not all that bad."

"Well then, Miss Izumi, we both believe the same things."

"Really?"

"Aye. Lets go inside. I don't want Midnight outside for all that long."

"It is because of the diamond on his forhead?"

"Yes." Hitomi followed Azzuen inside, still holding Midnight.

* * *

Thus began my life with Hitomi as my stepmother. My life is horrible, sad, happy, and yet interesting in all shapes and sizes one could say. I hope by the time I am done telling you my story, that you will believe that if someone looks different, does not mean that they are a horrible person.

All right review! This is only the prologue of Midnight. Let me know how my first person POV went. Midnight is telling the story basically, but when it goes out of his POV, its what happens. He talks about something for a moment, then it goes to what happened. I usually do my stories where it is in everyone's POV not just one person. All right review please!!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: All right it is now chapter 1 of the story. Midnight is still telling his story, so its going to be in the same format as the prologue. He talks for a moment, then it goes out of his POV for a bit, then goes back to his POV. All right I will admit this is not the original version that I had created for Midnight's story, but a friend told me that it wasn't really all the good compared to my other stories with the Inuyasha characters. So I am now finally redoing it and this time I'm just going to use the music I listen to as my help to write this one. Okay on with the story!

Chapter 1

I don't remember much from my first few years of my life, except for it was spent isolated from the other children. By the time I turned three, my mother described my features as "big-eyed and innocent"...whatever that meant. I never really remember my parents ever fighting, except one time.

______________

"Azzuen, we need to do something about his blue diamond."

"I thought you liked it." Midnight was playing in the grass, since he was outside on a very rare occasion in the forest.

"I do, but I would like to see Midnight make friends amongst the village kids too. With the diamond he can't do that." Midnight stopped playing and stared at them. He was only two and a half, yet he knew what they were talking about. Azzuen sighed.

"I want him to make friends too, but not pretending to be someone else."

"He wouldn't be someone else!"

"Yes he would! The diamond makes him who he is!"

"The diamond makes him different Azzuen!" Midnight turned away from both of them and sighed in his mind. Placing his hand on his forehead, Midnight wondered where this diamond they were talking about was.

"If you think that, then leave Hitomi!" Hitomi gasped, pain crossed her face.

"I'm sorry. I won't bring the subject up again." Azzuen nodded and went over to Midnight, only to find him crying.

"Mid? Whats wrong?" Mid was his nickname whenever his father wanted to try and get him to tell him whats wrong. Midnight only shook his head, saying basically he didn't feel like talking. Azzuen sighed and nodded his head. "Okay...lets go home." Hitomi nodded and followed Azzuen and Midnight.

_______________

That was the first time in my life that I had realized that somehow I was different, but my father believed that it only made me who I am. Unfortunetly, I can't say I agree with him on that one. My second memory of my early childhood was one of my worst. It just so happened to be merely weeks from when I discovered that I had a diamond on my forehead.

_______________

Midnight walked slowly towards the huts entrance. Both his parents were sleeping and he had decided that he would go outside and play for a while. And maybe, just maybe chance upon a puddle to see his reflection. Walking out of the hut, Midnight blinked against the harsh sunlight beating against his eyes. Across the village he could see little kids playing together, running around having fun. One of the kids spotted him just standing there and waved.

"Hey! Come play with us!" Smiling, Midnight ran over there, overjoyed with the fact that he might be making friends for the first time. When he neared the kids, their eyes suddenly went up and stared at something on his forehead. '_Is it that so called diamond on my forehead?'_

"Hey, he gots a thing on his head!" One of the kids said and Midnight grimaced. The boy who had spoken pointed at his forehead and they all began laughing.

"He's a freak!" Midnight slowly back away, tears going down his cheeks.

"But....I'm...normal..." When he spoke, the children began laughing even harder. Shaking his head, Midnight ran back to the hut and sat in a corner, crying.

"Mid?" Midnight looked up to see his father looking at him.

"Daddy!" Jumping up from his spot, Midnight ran to his father and into his embrace.

"Shh...shhh...its okay. Where were you though?"

"I went outside...I saw some kids playing, and they invited me over to play with them. When I got over there, they saw the diamond you and mommy talking about on my forehead and began laughing and calling me a freak." Azzuen held Midnight tighter and rubbed his sons back.

"Its okay Mid. Don't worry about those children, they don't know how great of a person you really are." Midnight nodded.

"I love you daddy." Azzuen's breath caught in his throat.

"I love you too, Mid." Azzuen was just happy the children had not noticed the stripes on Midnight's hands and his feet. Otherwise, they would've thought he was demon and screamed for their parents. Then Midnight would've been killed.

_____________

After that little episode with the village children, I stayed inside the hut at all times. Except when I had to take care of body functions. Like bathe, and go to the bathroom. Other than that, I was always inside. When I had learned that according to other children my age I was a freak, my mother described my features then as "dark-eyed and pale"....that one I understood better than "big-eyed and innocent." A lot of the stuff in my childhood was pointless, which is why I'm not going to stick too much to the subject of my childhood, since there is so much we have to get to. Of course, I'm not skipping too far ahead to where the story really begins...oh no I still have some stuff to go through before the events where my life changed completely. It was the year I turned six where it began to change.

_____________

Midnight sat, curled up in one of the corners of the hut and sighed. He was lonely at the hut while his parents were in the village getting stuff. He could tell they were keeping something from him. Ever since his incident with the village kids a few years ago, they had been more open with him. But up until a month ago, they weren't anymore. His father was now always around his mother, where ever she was, he would go. His own father for the past two weeks had been acting as if Midnight didn't even exist. It was crushing his heart. His parents then entered the hut laughing.

"What we going to do today?" Midnight asked, making his eyes go wide, trying to the "big-eyed and innocent" look his mother said he has. It didn't work, since they didn't notice him. But then his mother turned around, smiling at him.

"We have some news to tell you Midnight." His father nodded, also smiling.

"Mid, you're going to be a big brother soon." Turning his head to the side, Midnight looked at them in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"You will in a few months." Looking away from his too cheerful parents, Midnight couldn't help but wonder if they were going to be replacing him with another child or possibly getting rid of him for a better child. '_A normal child.'_

______________

That was one of the first times that I realized there was a slight chance that my parents might not want me. But they were right, in a few months I did understand. My mother was pregnant. I barely remember anything that happened during that time. When my little sister was born, they named her Selene. I helped out a lot with raising her. I wanted her to believe, even though I looked different, I was still a very cool person...and her older brother. I have no idea what could've gone wrong with her upbringing, but for some reason in the years to come she really hated me. Maybe you will be able to see what I did not. But I'm positive of one thing: it wasn't her childhood that did it. If I was to say what I think it was, it would probably be after I was twenty years old. So thats a long ways from the age we are currently dealing with. Unfortunetly for you, nothing really happened during age six through age eighteen. I was always inside the hut, never leaving it. I was as pale as ever, since I only went out late at night when everyone was asleep to stretch my limbs and to explore every now and then. By the time I was an adult, my mother told me now my features displaced "hot and juicy." The juicy part always creeped me out though. At age eighteen is where my life changes, and it is definetly the most memorable. And its when I finally left the hut during the day.

All right review!! In chapter 2 I don't think its going to be going back and forth like it has been right now. To clear some stuff up, in case you guys didn't understand in this chapter and the prologue, Midnight's childhood was worse than Inuyasha's. Midnight was human, yet the villagers believe he is a demon (though he didn't know that during his early years), so he always stayed in the hut. In chapter 2 its going to be probably all the time in his POV, if of course I can do that.

Midnight: Yeah, she'll probably mess it up...

Me: Hey! *crosses arms* I resent that...

Midnight: Okay....tell them to review again so they can figure out what happens next in my life.

Me: Uh-huh....you just want to get to the bloody scenes faster...*rolls eyes at Midnight*

Midnight: ...

Me: All right review please!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: All right its chapter 2 and now its going to start getting interesting. As I said before at the end of the previous chapter, I'm going to attempt to keep it only in Midnight's POV and hopefully I don't screw it up. Ok on with chapter 2!!!!

Chapter 2

"Midnight!!!" I groaned as I hear her annoying voice echo through our new hut. A few months ago my father had been made village headman, so we moved into a new hut. It is more spacious than our last one. I am eighteen now and I have to deal with my sister, Selene day in and day out. You couldn't possibly understand unless you've dealt with a little annoying sister as she is. She is only twelve I believe, and she is always treating me like an older sister, which annoys the heck out of me. Selene, you see, always talks about how she wants to marry 'the perfect guy' someday. I never tell her this but no guy is perfect. They are only perfect in her dreams.

"What do you want now?" Selene now has entered my room, which has no windows I might add. If stories of vampires were true, then I believe I might be considered one of them instead of a half breed by the villagers. Which is another thing that irritates me more than Selene. I have done absolutely nothing to them, and they believe I am half demon!

"Father wanted me to let you to not go outside once again today." Rolling my eyes, I bit back my harsh reply. Why does he even bother telling me that still? I haven't been out in the sun for years and yet he still tells me to not go outside!

"Selene, why don't you go irritate someone else in the village besides me?" I think my parents believe that I am jealous of her. I don't see why they would think that. Sure she has a tan, unlike me, but why would I wish to be like her? Unless they've started believing the villagers that I am indeed different. Then again, they've always known that. After all, I do have demon markings. I watch as Selene eyes 'water up', but I know better than to fall for it.

"How can you be so rude Midnight?!" She always does this. She comes into my room, tells me something I already know, I tell her to leave, then she gets all sad or rather pretends to to make me feel guilty, then I get mad and send her away from my room.

"Just go away Selene! I'm your brother, not your fricken older sister! Get lost!" This time something stirs in my blood. Like some waiting presence, or a predator, has just been woke up, but hasn't surfaced yet. Like diving underwater, and waiting to come up, but you haven't yet.

"You're so mean!!" She runs away from my room, with real tears going down her face. For once in my life I feel guilty for yelling at her. I know for a fact now that I shouldn't have been so harsh on her. I look at my pale arm and sigh. Besides the diamond on my forehead and my stripes, what sets me apart from the other humans in this village? I have black hair just like them, I eat the same way as them, I sleep at the same time usually. What is so different about me? A loud scream tears me out of my thoughts and instantly I recognized Selene's scream.

"Selene!!" Running out of my room, I ran to the front of the hut, but I paused at the hut's flap. I've been told all my life to never go outside. My mind is telling me to just stay inside, Selene would be all right. But my heart is screaming at me to go outside and help her. That maybe something horrible is happening and she really needs my help. Looking to my right, I see the bow and arrows that my father gave to me for my fifthteenth birthday. I grab them and run past the flap and into the sun. At first it was blinding, so I couldn't see anything. But once my vision cleared, I was able to survey the scene quickly. My sister had passed out in the hands of a demon, who was only a few feet away from me at the moment. I narrow my eyes as I pull out a arrow, and placed it on the bow. I noticed how easily the drawstring pulled back as I aimed the arrow towards the demon. As I released the arrow, I could feel eyes on me. When the arrow hit, the demon roared in pain and dropped my sister to the ground.

"Selene!" Running forward I grabbed my sister and retreated from the demon, who was quickly recovering from the pain from my arrow. Selene moaned as I felt her forehead, making sure she was all right. Turning back to the demon, I got an overwhelming fear that I wasn't going to survive fighting against it. Only one thought though raced through my mind. I have to protect Selene! After all I am her older brother, isn't that my job? If its not, then what is my purpose as her older brother? To sit around and humor her all day and do nothing to help her? I think not. Pulling out another arrow, I got ready to fire it, but the demon was faster. It's tail, which I might add I didn't notice before and it was very spiky, swung out at me and flung me into a tree. Yelling out in pain, I tried to get up. But it was too excruciating, so I couldn't move at all. In the distance I could hear Selene, who obviously woke up right when I was swung into a tree, and she was screaming my name. What caught my attention was the arrows suddenly flying at the demon. Looking to my left, I see archers wearing the Northern symbol. The first thing to cross my mind was, what are they doing here? This is the West. The Northern and Western lands were currently at war with each other, so they were trespassing on enemy lands. But then I saw _her_. Unlike most women in the village, she had red hair and blue eyes....like mine. And she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen! Oh, my heart felt all warm and fuzzy just looking at her! It was like seeing someone for the first time and you instantly fall in love with them. All these unknown emotions fell over me so fast, I didn't know what was happening. I didn't even feel my pain anymore. Pushing to my feet, I stood up and rushed over there, to help them fight the demon. I grabbed a sword that was laying on the ground and threw it at the demon. With that one movement, she noticed me. And I killed the demon. Now she was looking at me completely and I suddenly realized that she would see me as everyone else saw me. A freak.

"Captain!"

"Yes?" A man ran up to her, and I was slightly confused at the moment. She wasn't chuckling or laughing at me, she was....I don't know what she was doing.

"Help their wounded....and make sure he's all right." She pointed at me, and I saw the guy visibly shudder. I moved away from them slightly.

"I'm fine. But you're trespassing on enemy lands." Now she laughed, but I don't know if it was at my comment or at me.

"At the moment, our lands are not fighting young man. We have permission to pass through these lands at the moment." Even though moments ago I was marveling in her beauty, I now wished that she wasn't so darn gorgeous!

"My name is Midnight, not young man." Thats when she did the unthinkable. She came up to me and grabbed my hand!

"Forgive me. I should've started with introductions first, not trying to order you around. My name is Tamsin Tachi." I was trying desperatly not to think about the blush that was most likely spreading across my face. Sure, I liked her, but I have never had a girl this close to me ever!.....well, excluding my mother and sister, but thats different! They were at least in my family, but this Tamsin Tachi was not. She then looked down at my hand and I prepared myself for her screaming, but it never came.

"Why...why aren't you screaming?" I asked softly. For a moment I thought it was too soft, but she finally looked up at me and smiled.

"You aren't terrifying. To me you are unique. I've never seen a human with these markings before."

"I could be part demon." She scoffed at me and for a moment I felt insulted. Sure it was a relief that she didn't think I was part demon, but when you've heard it your entire life it kinda becomes normal to hear.

"I doubt that. If you were indeed part demon, you would've already withdrawn your hand and you would not have helped us. Plus...." She reached up and traced something on my forehead. With a jolt, I realized what it was. My diamond.

"I really don't like people touching my forehead." She pulled her hand back, and I almost regretted telling her that, but then I decided to think about this later and not worry about it right now.

"Forgive me. I've just never seen a human before with these markings." I grabbed her hand before it could reach back up and begin tracing again.

"Before you ask me, I have no idea how I got them, but I really think you should go now." Tamsin nodded and I watched her turn away slowly. Maybe the little jolting I had gotten when I first saw her had also happened for her. Lowering my head, I realized that I would never see her again. She would most likely survive the war, get married to some rich nobleman, and then settle down and have a family with lots of kids. I've already imagined my life. I would probably end up alone for the rest of my life, cursed to always be alone and never experience the joy of being a parent for the first time. Selene then ran to my side.

"Midnight are you all right?!" Looking at her, for once I saw complete and utter worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine." The last thing I needed was for the villagers to notice that I was still outside and in seeming as if I have no intentions of going back inside.

"Are you sure? I saw that thing fling you into that tree. Are you sure you didn't injure yourself? You're not going to die?" When she asked me that, I knew why she was asking me all of this now. She was wanting to see if I would die, and if I did in fact die, then she would get the entire inheritance that I would get when my father dies.

"No, I'm not going to die....but I am going to go back inside." Turning away from Selene, I limped back to the hut. I passed several villagers on my way back home, but none of the acknowledged me. One did however, and all he did was gawk at me. I could picture what he was seeing. A black-haired freak, bloodied, and injured, limping through the village....Yep, thats a pretty picture. Going back into the hut, that feeling of a predator I had sensed earlier disappeared once I entered the hut once again. Thinking back on it, I now know that I should've told my father what I had felt that day. But like any normal adult male, I kept my mouth shut.

Midnight: All right review!!!

Me: Hey! That's my line!

Midnight: Well....I said it this time. Is that a problem?

Me: ...Well no...

Midnight: Then quit complaining.

Me: You should be happy that people finally started reviewing and so now you can talk even more about your life.

Midnight: True. Thank you everyone! *smiles at all the reviewers*

Me: *grumbles something incoherant and rolls eyes*

Midnight: What was that?

Me: Oh...nothing..

Midnight: Uh-huh....yeah right.

Me: *clears throat* Please review now! Oh and Midnight...technically when I updated this, no one has reviewed yet.

Midnight: What?! You said you were going to wait until you had at _**LEAST**_ one review!!!

Me: Yeah, I know....but I wanted this chapter to be up, so you know, it'll be a bit more for them to read and not quite as long as a wait.

Midnight: *rolls eyes* Whatever...However, reviewers out there! I won't let her update until at least 3 people review!

Me: Thats mean....

Midnight: You did it on one of your other stories.

Me: I plead the 5th.....*looks away* And I didn't say at least 3 people review...I said at least 7 people should review on my other story.

Midnight: And you say I'm the rude one!

Me: *Glares* Please review now....while I go and torment Midnight!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I FINALLY got the three reviews Midnight was talking about ^^ which means, now I can UPDATE! Oh and there is at least one bad word (thanks to Midnight.)

Midnight: -rolls eyes-

Me: What was that? -.-

Midnight: Oh, nothing. 0:)

Chapter 3

Later that night, while I was eating dinner with my parents, Selene, the brat that she is, decided to tell father and mother what had happened earlier with the demon and me colliding with a tree and refusing to get help afterwards.

"And he just got up and walked away as if nothing was wrong with him!" The brat sister finished. Seriously, one of these days I'm going to get so ticked off with her that I'm going to make her life a living hell. My father looked at me in horror.

"Mid, is this true?" I sigh and looked at them.

"Who are you going to believe? Me, the one who isn't even allowed outside OR your normal child who can't seem to keep her mouth shut and is always flirting with the young men around the village?" I could see that I just struck a nerve with my father, but I don't care right now. I'm not in the best of moods. Sure I was sore from the tree, I could feel it now, but I was mostly scared. I mean, have you ever felt as though a predator is lurking inside you but won't surface? That's exactly how I'm feeling. I feel as though some predator is about to surface, but won't for some reason...as if waiting for something to happen.

"Midnight, you cannot leave the hut under any circumstances. Is that clear?" I roll my eyes at my own father.

"Oh sure, whatever you say. Next time there is a demon, and if it has Selene, I won't even lift a finger. I'll make sure next time I abid by your laws." My father visibly flinched. Hmm...Obviously brat from hell forgot to mention that little factor to them.

"What?" My mother was so furious, that I felt as though my eardrums just popped.

"Yes mother, the demon had me in its grip and thanks to Midnight, I wasn't killed." I roll my eyes and I really wanted this night to be over as soon as possible. Looking over, I see my father staring at me for some reason. Was that...fear or something else in his eyes?

"Midnight?" That can't be good...He said my name in a tone that could be translated as I'm-not-in-a-good-mood kind of way.

"Yes?"

"May I speak with you alone please?" Definetly not good.

"Of course." Following my father into a separate room, I recieved this horrible feeling in my gut that just wouldn't go away.

"Midnight, as much as I'm gratful that you saved your sister, I'm afraid that you can no longer stay in this village." My heart froze. I didn't expect him to ever say that to me. Me, his own son!

"What?"

"You heard me Midnight. You have to leave this village now, or else I'll be forced to get someone come and exterminate you." I had to stop the tears from welling up in my eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" He sighed, and I just couldn't understand what I did to deserve this.

"Mid, the villagers saw how you fought that demon most likely. And if what Selene said is true, and you were in fact slammed into a tree, and you were able to get up as if it were nothing, then they will attack this family. I am asking you to leave in order to protect us." I lower my head. So this was just about keeping his perfect _normal_ family safe.

"I...I understand. In order to keep you three safe, I'll go. But as to where I'm going, that I will keep to myself."

"Midnight there's one more thing."

"What?" I seriously could not see what was so important that he had to tell me after he just told me to leave.

"Hitomi is not your mother." I felt my heart freeze again. First he tells me he wants me to leave, now he tells me that my mother isn't even my mother?

"What do you mean?" He walked forward and grabbed my hand, showing me the stripes.

"Midnight, your mother is actually a powerful sorceress named Tsukiko. But she left a few hours after you were born to search for the one in a prophecy she had been waiting for. If she had only looked at you, she would've seen that she had given birth to the one in the prophecy."

"What? What do you mean? What prophecy?"

"I do not know, Tsukiko never told me. But I still love her."

"Then why are you with Hitomi? If you love this Tsukiko, then leave Hitomi!"

"Midnight...I'm with Hitomi only because I needed someone to take care of you. If you did not have Hitomi's influence growing up, you wouldn't be who you are today."

"No, if you had never met Tsukiko, I would be normal!" I could feel that feeling from earlier, the predator, rising up again.

"Midnight! Don't you ever say that! You are normal!"

"Normal? What do you call normal, father? If anyone is normal in this fucked up family it is you, Hitomi, and Selene! No father, I am not normal and I never will be." I turn away from him and I head back to the main room. Hitomi and Selene looked up at me, but I don't remember if they said anything. But I remember my fathers voice saying something like 'Let him go' or something like that. I stepped out into the cold night air, not to mention the fact that it was pouring rain. I looked straight up at the cloudy sky and sighed. Life couldn't get any worse than this...or so I thought.

Me: Ok review! -smiles-

Midnight: I can't BELIEVE it took MONTHS for three reviews! O.o

Me: -pats his head- I know, I know...But hey we got them!

Midnight: -rolls eyes- and you're still as cheery as ever...

Me: Hey! I let you say a bad word in the chapter -_- be happy...

Midnight: Pfft! Whatever you say, Oh-so-Great-one! -bows down sarcastically-

Me: -_-' ... Ok people review please...


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Inuyasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: All right people, it is chapter 4 and something cruel is going to happen to Midnight in this chapter, but also something good.

Mid: How is that even possible?

Me: It's your life...you should know -_-

Mid: O_o that's just cruel...

Me: Oh suck it up! You lame excuse for a man!

Mid: -_- Lets just get on with it...

Chapter 4

Cracking my eyes open a little bit, I stare at the burning sun that is blazing down on me. My bed last night was a soft patch of grass under a big oak tree. Sighing, I push myself to my feet and begin walking again. I had no idea where I was going, all I knew was that I was going somewhere. Who know's where that place would lead me to, hopefully nothing bad. I remember walking for hours and hours, until I stopped because I heard a twig snap. Whirling around, I tried to figure out what was following me.

"Whoever is out there, show yourself! I do not tolerate strangers!" With a jolt, I felt that feeling of a predator come back, but stronger than before. Narrowing my eyes, trying to focus even more, but at that moment something swung me into a tree again. Yelling out in pain, I looked at what just swung me into a tree.

"Oh no..." I didn't know what it was, but all I knew was that it was poisonous. Grabbing a stick, I pointed it at the demon and gave it, what I hope it was, a glare.

"Stay back!" I could have just sworn that thing laughed at me before charging. Throwing the stick at the demon, I was actually surprised it pierced the demons right shoulder. Of course that only seemed to piss it off. Throwing its tail towards me, I easily dodged it but I didn't realize that was only a decoy until I saw the head coming at me at the last minute. Its jaws grabbed me around the torso and I screamed loudly. It was agonizing, especially when I felt the poison slowly entering my veins. Tightening its grip on me, I was about to give up when an arrow came flying out of nowhere and pierced its eye. It shrieked in agony, while I was tossed to the ground. I cried out when I hit a rock. Why does it have to hurt so much? Was life filled with so much pain and agony, that no one has love and tenderness anymore? The demon ran off and I felt someone touching my shoulder.

"Midnight? Midnight? Midnight! Are you ok?" I vaguely recognized her voice. It was Tamsin.

"Tam...sin?" She rolled me over to where I was on my back, and pulled me into a sitting position.

"Oh gods, Midnight why did you take on a poisonous demon?" I swallowed hard, feeling the poison spreading. Did Tamsin not know that I was poisoned?

"It slammed me into a tree." She chuckled dryly and helped me up, even though I was leaning on her.

"Why is it that whenever we meet, you're always being attacked and some way or another slammed into a tree by a demon?" I was about to reply until I noticed the world was swirling around my eyes.

"Tam..." That's when I blacked out. Whatever happened after that I do not know anything about. All that I know is that when I woke up I was sweating, I was near a camp fire, and Tamsin was once again tracing the diamond on my forehead. Not to mention we were alone in a cave...ahem, not that I'm going anywhere with that.

"What happened?" I groaned and she didn't stop tracing.

"You passed out from the poison injected into you by the demon. You've been unconsious for six days. I was almost afraid that you weren't going to wake up." I was about to say something but something flashed before my eyes. I saw a two-tailed cat demon with its back to me. But it didn't seem like normal cat demons. It was pure black, except for the red stripes on its tail and the golden paws that I barely saw.

"Midnight? What's wrong?" I blinked and I saw Tamsin looking at me, very worried.

"Nothing." She reached out and touched my cheek. When she moved her hand away, she showed me the water on her finger.

"You're crying. What's wrong?"

"Life. It's not what I expected."

"It never is. Well, all I want you to focus on is getting better. I'm going to go collect us some more food." I nodded before closing my eyes to sleep for a while longer.

~Midnight's Dream~ (A/N: This will not be in his POV)

_The rain was pouring down as the black cat demon trudged through the thick mud, blood covering his entire body. He was carrying a cat demon kitten in his mouth, but tears were going down his face. Another cat demon came out of the bushes and gasped as the black one set the kitten down. _

_'What happened? Sunset!' The cat nudged the kitten, but recieved no response._

_'The human boy at the haystack killed him. I am sorry Night...but I tried.' Night sighed._

_'It's not your fault. I'm just afraid to tell Stream...she'll take her youngest sons' death hardest. As long as you're still here, we'll be able to carry on.'_

~End Midnight's dream~

I slowly opened my eyes when I heard Tamsin's voice and I looked at her. She had fruits and some boar meat, which she was cooking.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah." Slowly pulling myself I up, I felt my torso twinge as the pain returned, but at least I could tell the poison was gone. She handed me some of the cooked boar meat and I ate slowly, but mostly thought about what my father told me. Tsukiko...my mother. Where was she? How come I had never seen her yet? Did she even know what I looked like now? Did she even care about me? Will I ever see her? If so, when? Where? How? Why? I jumped when I heard Tamsin chuckle.

"What?"

"You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Uhm...I do." She chuckled again.

"That's ok. Everyone once in awhile has a lot on their minds." She sighed heavily and I continued eating. She was a great cook! Mmmmmhhhhh! I love how she cooked the boar. It was just perfect! The best I've ever had!

"Tamsin?"

"Aye?"

"You have wonderful cooking." I could tell my eyes were probably warm looking, and full of love or something, but I didn't care. I could tell from somewhere deep inside my heart, I was falling in love with her. I don't know if it was only because she wasn't afraid of me, and didn't call me a demon like all the other people in the village. But all I knew was that this feeling was true and very much real. But if only I could have her...If only..

Me: Ok review!

Mid: So _that_ was the cruel thing you were talking about... -_-

Me: Yup! Oh reviewers out there, if you want you can ask Midnight (not me; Midnight) a question and he shall answer them in either the top A/N or the bottom one in each chapter.

Mid: O_o since when did you decide on that?

Me: Just now ^^ lol

Mid: -_- I hate you...

Me: Well you're mine forever XD so you're stuck with me!

Mid: OK people review so she can continue on with my life ~_~


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Inuyasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: There is no A/N for this chapter.

Mid: :D I killed her

Me: -_- no you didn't, you idiot...

Mid: O_0 ... how are you still breathing?

Me: -_- on with the chapter...

Chapter 5

I have no idea how long we stayed in that cave, it all went by in a flash. We talked, laughed, and even enjoyed the moonlight together. She had told me when the moon is in the middle of the sky, it looks like I'm glowing. Before I knew it, the day I dreaded came. The day we had to go our separate ways.

"Midnight?" I looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"You take care of yourself all right? I don't want to hear that you were killed by a demon ok?" I laughed and pulled her into a hug. I do not know if she held the same feelings, but I knew in my heart if she survived the war, I want to marry her. But I kept those words to myself.

"I will. Take care of yourself Tamsin." She nodded and slowly walked off. Sighing, I grabbed my things and set out again. Where was I going? No idea. But I was going somewhere nonetheless. After maybe two hours of walking, I heard horse's coming towards me. Within minutes a group of men arrived, but the one in the front stood out from the rest. He had shoulder-length dark brown hair with hazel eyes, and he rode on a black horse. He pulled his horse into a stop and stared at me.

"You there, what region are you from?" I blinked in confusion. Region? What the hell did that mean?

"Pardon?"

"North? East? South? West? What region?" ...Oh...

"West." He smiled and climbed off his horse, extending his hand.

"I am Triell, one of the samurai's from the western army." I shook his hand, but I did not let my guard down. Tamsin may be the only human who would accept me, but she didn't even know what I was. And neither did this Triell.

"I'm Midnight."

"Midnight? That's a nice name."

"Thank you. Triell is a very unusual name."

"As is Midnight." The men behind him laughed, while I only narrowed my eyes.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"Not exactly. We were just patroling the land. But since we ran into you, I guess I should ask if you would like to join the western samurai army. Would you?" My eyes widened a bit. Me? Join the samurai army? I never thought that would be possible for one as different as myself.

"What would I be required to do?"

"Fight for your land, follow orders, and that's pretty much it."

"I see. If it is possible for me to join, I will." Triell smiled at me, and for a moment I had a moment of pure dread flow through me, but I ignored it.

"Let's then head back to camp so we can talk to the general. He'll want to take a look at you and then he'll decide if you are fit to join our ranks." I nodded and followed them back to their camp. Their camp was just a bunch of tents set up in a circle around a large one. Triell led me straight towards the large one and I was talking to the general.

"Young man, who is your father?"

"He disowned me, I guess you could say. So I'd prefer not to speak of him."

"Your mother, then?"

"I've never met her."

"Well that's a shame. We usually like to make sure that our samurai have some sort of family member that we can contact to tell them if you have died or something."

"I see." I lowered my head, a little embarrassed that I had no immediate family members that I could give as a contact.

"We'll make an acception this one time though. Welcome to the Western Samurai army, Midnight!" I bowed before leaving the tent and went to go find Triell. I found him surrounded by some other men...with their armor off seeing _who has the bigger sword_.

"Ahem! Triell?" He looked over at me and grinned.

"Middy!"

"Please just call me Midnight. I don't like being called Middy or Mid..."

"Ok, ok..so how did it go with the general?"

"He's letting me join."

"Awesome! Hey guys, this is our newest member Midnight!" The men all started cheering and I began to wonder if I grew up around bad kids, since this group of people seemed to accept me even though they could clearly see my diamond.

"Anyways, I'll show you to your tent and then you can make yourself at home from there." I followed Triell to one of the tents and stopped. He looked at me with a serious expression.

"What?"

"Want some advice?"

"Sure. What?"

"Get a tan. Yes all of us noticed you are different, but being so bloody pale isn't helping you out either. It just makes your difference from the rest of us stand out like a sore thumb."

"Ah. All right." Going inside my tent it dawned on me that I didn't have anything, except the clothes on my back. Sitting down, my thoughts trailed off to Tamsin and I smiled, but then I remember who the West was fighting. The North. '_Am I going to have to kill Tamsin? I hope not...'_ I suddenly got a chill going down my back and I got out of my tent quickly, looking in the direction the chill came from. There at the edge of the forest stood a woman with long midnight black hair and evergreen colored eyes, staring straight at me, sending more chills down my back. I forced myself to turn around and go back inside my tent, trying not to think about who that woman was. I managed to get myself to believe that she is not important, but little did I know was that she would the very woman who would change my life forever.

All right review! If anyone can guess who the woman was at the end, I'll give you a two free days with Midnight!

Mid: What?

Me: You heard me ^^ if they can guess who she is, then they'll get two free days with you.

Mid: Good lord...someone save me...but I'm sure they won't guess who she is XD

Me: Oh they will, if they've paid attention to everything in the story so far ^^

Mid: Ok review -_-


	7. Midnight and Rosemarie's Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Inuyasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

Me: This chapter is for Rockerchick098, my loyal reviewer and she got the answer right! Way to go Rockerchick098!

Mid: So...?

Me: So, you sour puss, she gets to have two dates with you ~.^ or rather two free days with you.

Mid: As long as she's not like you, I'm fine.

Me: :O I'm not that bad! Anyways, come on in Rockerchick098!

RC: -is looking down at the ground completely shy- ...Hi..

Mid: O_o This is going to be fun..

Me: -elbows him-

Mid: I was being serious! Geez... -goes over to RC- So what is your name?

Mid: Hold it! So there is no personal info given out onto the internet, RC what do you want your name to be for now?

RC: Rosemarie...

Mid: 8O such a pretty name.

Me: Oh god...He's a goner...Well Rosemarie have fun with Mid!

Date 1: Ice Cream

Midnight looked around the town and spotted a good area.

"Rosemarie?"

"Huh? What?"

"Want to sit down in the shade over there?" Rosemarie looked where he pointed, and smiled.

"Sure!" Walking over there, Rosemarie spotted one of those ice cream carts and tapped Midnight.

"Yea?"

"Do you want ice cream?"

"Ice what?"

"Ice cream." Rosemarie giggled while saying so.

"Uh...sure?"

"Ok what flavor?"

"What types?"

"There's vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, pecan, serbert, coconut, cherry, and chocolate caramel."

"I'll take a...chocolate caramel."

"Ok."

"And what about you Rosemarie? What are you getting?"

"Strawberry." The ice cream man handed Midnight and Rosemarie their treats, and they both went back down to the benches. Midnight licked cautiously at the creamy treat causing Rosemarie to giggle.

"You know, it's not going to hurt you." Midnight blushed and smiled slightly.

"I know...I just have never had ice cream before."

"Oh. Well, it's really good. Want to try mine?" Rosemarie leaned forward a little too quickly and got strawberry ice cream on Midnight's nose, which just sent her into a laughing fit.

"...Cold..."

"Oh, I'm sorry Midnight! I didn't mean to get your nose!" Grabbing some napkins, Rosemarie started to clean off his nose, but before she could start wiping, Midnight leaned forward and touched his nose to her's with a smile.

"Now you have a pink spot." After they finished the ice cream, they just walked around in the park for a few hours, until Midnight walked Rosemarie back to her house.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Midnight waved at her as she walked back into her home.

X~X~X~X~

Me: Well, how was your date yesterday Mid?

Mid: I enjoyed it actually.

Me: O_O DETAILS!

Mid: -_- no...

Me: Guess who's here!

Mid: Rosemarie?

Rosemarie: :) Hi Midnight

Mid: ^/^

Me: :O you're blushing!

Mid: l.l I AM NOT!

Me: Yes you are, just admit it. Anyways, you two better go and do your second date ^^

Mid: You ready Rosemarie?

Rosemarie: Yeah.

Date 2: Concert

"So where are we going today Midnight?" He brought out two little slips of paper.

"I remember IYF saying that you like Three Days Grace..."

"Yes! I love that band! I love all their songs!" Midnight smiled and seemed relieved about something.

"Ok then she wasn't lying to me for once. These are two tickets, one for you and one for me."

"For what?"

"To see Three Days Grace of course." Rosemarie let out a little scream of joy and gave Midnight a huge bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem. Let's go or we'll miss the concert." For the next three and a half hours, Midnight stood next to Rosemarie, watching her sing with the band to the songs Pain, Animal I have become, Riot, Break, I hate everything about you, Never too late, Get out Alive, Burn, and much more. Once the concert was done, Midnight was carrying Rosemarie back to her house, she was on his bag, riding piggy-back style.

"Midnight?" Her voice was very hoarse.

"Yes?"

"Thank you once again." In one swift movement, Midnight had Rosemarie on her feet.

"Anytime." Leaning down Midnight captured Rosemarie's lips easily. Rosemarie's eyes widened slightly, but she enjoyed it. The kiss started out like any other normal kiss, but after a minute it turned into sometime more passionate. Rosemarie started to completely melt into the kiss, but Midnight after another minute pulled away.

"Wha-?" She looked completely dazed and Midnight chuckled, and put his hand under her chin, making her look up at him.

"Had to stop before we went further." She nodded, understanding what he meant. But he still leaned down and planted another kiss on her lips, and then pulled away again.

"Good night Rosemarie."

"Night, Midnight."

Me: Ok review people! And Rosemarie, I hope you enjoyed your dates with Midnight! ^^

Rosemarie: Yes I did ^^

Mid: /

Me: O_O YOU ARE BLUSHING AGAIN! TELL ME! GIVE ME DETAILS!

Mid: NO!

Rosemarie: Please don't fight...

Mid: -puts head down- Ok...

Me: =O Did you seriously just back down for her?

Mid: / What about it?

Me: You won't for me! And quit blushing!

Mid: I am NOT blushing!

Rosemarie: -smiles- Well I'm going to go now! Bye Midnight! I had fun!

Mid: O/O

Me: -evil smile-

Mid: Why're you smiling?

Me: Oh, no reason. But I might start inviting Rosemarie to join us for the beginning and ending A/N's.

Mid: ...

Me: Anyways- -gets a sock jammed into her mouth-

Mid: Review please ^_^


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Inuyasha characters. If I did, Midnight would have been in the original story XD.

Me: Back to the original story! And Rosemarie is with us now ^^

Mid: *blushes* Hi...

Me: :O You're blushing again? Rosemarie, I'm just going to call you Rose, he's been blushing ever since your dates!

Rose: Really?

Me: Lol, we're onto you Middy XD

Mid: -_-

Me: You're going to blush again, aren't you? XD

Mid: *Glares evily, having thoughts on how to torture IYF*

Me: O_o Let's start the chappie now...

Rose: Good idea O.o

Mid: ^^ Enjoy it!

Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning knowing that I was ready for whatever came next. But I wasn't ready for the general standing right outside my tent, looking like he just swallowed an acorn.

"Sir?"

"Midnight, we have your first mission. Before you are able to proceed on regular missions, you must get a tan." I could have sworn Triell told me the same thing just yesterday...

"Sir, if I may speak freely?"

"You may." I nodded and spoke my mind.

"The only reason I'm so pale is because my father kept me inside all my life. But since you ordered me, I will attempt to darken my skin." The general nodded, but he looked at someone behind me with wide eyes, but then smiled.

"Ah, Tsukiko! Welcome back!" My body stiffened. Tsukiko? Didn't my father say that that was the name of my mother?

"It's good to be back. What's this?" I refused to turn around and see the face of the woman who left 18 years ago just hours after my birth.

"A new member. His name is Midnight."

"Hmm...Midnight. That's interesting."

"Tsukiko?"

"Sir, leave. I wish to be alone with Midnight." I was internally cussing myself now. I didn't want to be alone with her! I felt that chill go down my back again, and I had to repress myself from shivering. The other men left, leaving me alone with my mother.

"Midnight." Finally I turned to look at her, and my eyes widened. She was that woman from yesterday at the edge of the trees! But I quickly hid my surprise and narrowed my eyes.

"Just go away! Azzuen told me about you, and I want _nothing_ to do with you!" She sighed and ran a hand through her long midnight black hair.

"I see you are the one in the prophecy."

"Maybe if you had _looked_ at me the night I was _born_ you would've known then!" I was going to say more but her hand shot out and slapped me. Putting a hand to my cheek, I looked at her in horror.

"Don't treat me like I'm some slut who just walked into your fathers life, bore him a son, and then left not caring in the world, Midnight. I do care about you and your father."

"You have a horrible way of showing it then." She stepped forward and put hand over mine that was still on my cheek.

"I didn't mean to strike you..." When she moved her hand to stoke my hair, I felt that feeling again. Not the chilling one, but the one of a predator. A monster...

"What did you mean then?" She continued to stoke me and for some reason I felt like leaning into her touch. That was until I felt my entire body stiffen and something take hold.

"You are part of a prophecy Midnight. I won't tell you what it is until you are much older, meaning you are completely ready to hear it. But for now, I shall let it slowly start to take over you."

"What...?" What kind of mother is this?

"You are to be cursed, my son. Its so the prophecy can completely take hold of you in time." As she spoke I felt a searing feeling go through my entire body, and I closed my eyes half way, collapsing on the ground.

"What kind of mother curses her own son?" I managed to get out from my position on the ground.

"A mother who loves her child dearly." She knelt down so she was right beside me, stroking my hair again like I was some kind of cat.

"Don't touch me..."

"Within a few days the changes to your body will be visible. If you start getting backaches, don't worry. It's just your bones adjusting to your destiny."

"My destiny? How would you know my destiny?" She stopped stroking me, and stood up.

"You forget what I am. I am a sorceress Midnight. And you...you are half-sorcerer thanks to my blood." I struggled to stand up. It felt now like that monster I could vaguely sense before was becoming stronger.

"I am nothing like you, if that is where you are getting at." Tsukiko turned to look at me, and felt frozen again. Chilled to the bone...

"You will never be anything like me, child." With that, she walked away. But I felt like I was on fire now. Triell came around a corner and saw me, still struggling to stand up.

"Hey man! What's the matter?"

"Nothing...How long do you think it'll take for me to get a tan?" I had to stop myself from killing him when he actually took a long glance at my pale skin.

"Hmm...I'd say about 3 months." I narrowed my eyes and stared up at the sun.

"I'll do it in 3 weeks." Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Triell raise his eyebrows.

"3 weeks? You'd have to spend every single minute outside every day in the sun."

"That's what I'll do then." Turning away from Triell, I had to work to keep my composure. A little pain had developed in my head and I was hoping that it wasn't something major. Glancing up at the sun again, I knew that with joining the samurai army and now aiming for a tan, if I ever saw my father again, he would never recognize me.

All right review! ^^

Mid: . you made it sound like I'm getting a tumor!

Rose: Oh no! :(

Me: O_o...XD

Mid: I swear...she's not normal...

Me: You're not normal XD

Mid: TT-TT

Rose: You made him cry! :O

Me: O_O

Mid: -_-

Me: XD long face!

Rose: O.o

Mid: o.O

Me: XD Rev-Gggh *gets a sock shoved into mouth*

Mid: ^^

Rose: :O you shoved a sock into her mouth!

Mid: Yup! Ok people review! ^^


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, Midnight would have been in the story XD

Me: It's what chapter now?

Mid: 7... -_-

Rose: 7 already? Nice!

Mid: O_O Nice?

Rose: What?

Me: XD That just means he's that much closer to going through pain.

Rose: Oh no! Poor Midnight!

Mid: At least _**someone**_ cares about me...

Chapter 7

"Triell!" I watched as Triell slowly turned around, and his eyes widened in surprise. I have only been here for three weeks, and all ready there are some major improvements in my paleness.

"Hey! Your tan!" I nod, feeling proud of myself. I have spent the last three weeks out in the sun, doing nothing but working out, and now I'm actually healthy looking.

"Yeah. Hey-" I trailed off when I saw Tsukiko coming towards us, with a wicked smile.

"Ah, Midnight, I see you're no longer pale." Swallowing hard, I stare her in the eyes with the best blank stare I could muster.

"Yeah." Triell looked between me and Tsukiko for about three seconds before clapping, and making an awkward noise.

"Well, I was just about to take Midnight out for a ride. Come on Mid!" Before I could object, Triell pulled me away quickly towards the horses. Once there, we both stopped and he looked at me.

"Ok, spill."

"Excuse me?"

"What is your relationship with Ms. 'Oh-I'm-a-Sorceress-Fear-Me'?"

"Oh...Tsukiko...She's my...uh...mother..." Triell's eyes literally widened to the size of saucers.

"Mother? Dude, that's makes you what? Half-human and half-sorcer! You're powerful! You could probably blow up the entire Northern army!" I felt that same predator feeling again, but this time it was differnet. I could actually feel it clawing its way up to the surface this time, but before it was like it was trapped or something. I quickly shook my head.

"No Triell. I'm not going to blow anything up. Hell, I don't even have powers of some sort! I'm normal, except for my blood and my appearance."

"True. I haven't seen you do anything spectacular and you've been here for three weeks. Who knows? Maybe you took after your father more." I lowered my head when I heard him say that.

"My father..." Turning away from Triell, I walked off silently with my hair covering my eyes.

"Midnight! Come back!" Ignoring him, I walked into the woods, finally looking up and gazing at my surroundings. I couldn't help but wonder, how Tamsin was doing. '_Ugh! Stop thinking about her all ready! She's the enemy!'_ Sitting down with my back against a tree, I heaved a sigh. Why did life have to be so confusing? Closing my eyes, I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I heard a twig snap, and when my eyes opened it was dark out. Getting up slowly, I looked around trying to pin point whatever caused the twig to snap. My heart jolted however, when I saw Tamsin step out from behind one of the trees, her eyes warm in the darkness.

"T-Tamsin!" She smiled at me and approached me, with a smile.

"Midnight." She wrapped her arms around me in one swift moment, and I couldn't help but feel guilty once again. She helped me when I was poisoned by that demon weeks ago, and what do I do afterwards? I joined her enemy...

"Tamsin what're you doing here?" She looked at me in confusion.

"I always explore the forest at night, and I guess I traveled further than usual. What about you? Why are you here?" Forcing myself not to grimace at her question, I pulled out of her hug slowly, and turned away from her.

"Tamsin, I'm sorry. I joined the samurai army..." When I heard her little gasp, I was glad I wasn't staring at her.

"Why? Midnight, you aren't fit for battle!" Now I whirled around, and stared at her.

"And what? You are? The way I was raised, women are supposed to stay away from battle." Tamsin flinched away from my words, but she narrowed her eyes.

"My father is a high lord, and I wanted to lead the northern army personally, and he agreed, because he knew I would not screw up and surrender." My eyes widened.

"You won't surrender, no matter what?" She sighed in exasperation, and I knew I was probably putting her in a bad situation.

"Midnight, I don't want this war. All my life, that's all my father spoke about. So I guess you could say, I was raised more as his son, rather his daughter." Instinctively, I pulled her into a warm hug. I felt her start to pull away, but I tightened my hold on her, and she relaxed.

"I understand...God, Tamsin! Why do you make me feel this way?" I felt a weird sensation in my throat at that moment, but I ignored it.

"I don't know, but you make me feel more like a woman than the man my father has set up to marry me." I pulled away a bit at those words.

"What? You're engaged?"

"Yes. My father is big on those situations marrying your only daughter off to the first wealthy lord he stumbles upon." She turned her head away from me, and I closed my eyes a bit. She looked so pretty in the moonlight.

"Tamsin?" She looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Hm?"

"If we both survive the war, do you want to live with me?" Her eyes widened, before she gave a little blush, which I did notice.

"Midnight! Is that your way of purposing to a girl you've only met a few times?" I chuckled a bit, and pulled her back into a hug.

"Yes, it is. But I feel as though I've known you longer then just the few times we've met. Tamsin, do you always feel a jolt when you see me?" She looked up at me, and I knew her answer moments before she said it.

"Yes, I do. That first day in the village, that was when it started. I'll admit, afterwards I couldn't help but think about you. Midnight, you are different from everyone. Sometimes, being different is best. Who knows? Maybe before the end of the war, something drastic will happen that gives you a bigger jolt, and you'll be the one to stop it." I chuckled, and grabbed one of her hands.

"I highly doubt that'll happen." She pulled her hand away in one movement, and I looked at her in confusion.

"Don't doubt things in this time frame, Midnight. The world is cruel, and wicked. Believe me. I've seen enough of it." She pulled out of my arms, and wrapped her own around her waist.

"Tamsin?"

"You haven't seen much of the world, have you?"

"No." She sighed a little and looked at the sky.

"You're lucky. I've seen people kill each other, and on some occasions, people killing themselves. But I have seen life being brought into the world. Midnight," She whirled around and stared at me, tears threatening to fall, before she continued. "Midnight, I want to lead a normal life! I want to be a normal woman, who has family, to be a mother, married to best man in the entire world. I want that kind of life." I approached her slowly and I laid my hand on her shoulder, and at that moment she broke into tears.

"You deserve that life, Tamsin. And if we both survive this war, I'll be more than happy to grant you that life." She stopped crying and looked up at me, her eyes wide, with tears still coming down.

"You can? You'd really give me the life I've been wanting?"

"Yes, because I understand now. Tamsin, the feelings I've been having since I first saw you, I fell in love with you that day. You were the first person who did not cower away from me, and you still don't." She reached a hand up and laid it on my cheek.

"I could never cower away from you." Slowly, she leaned up and kissed me. I bet now you are thinking, oh they're going to live through the war, end up together and live happily ever after, the end. How I wish that is how it ended though. Let me tell you, not all stories end the way two forbidden lovers want it to. I will admit, I was eager to start that long awaited life that both Tamsin and I yearned for. Maybe I'm just over doing it, saying maybe we didn't deserve it, but I could be wrong. It could have been the turn of events that caused things to turn out the way it did. Maybe you'll spot my mistake that I made along the way. Who knows? Maybe you won't figure it out, but I can assure you. You most likely will eventually.

Me: All right review!

Rose: I hate Tamsin! And Tsukiko!

Mid: O.o

Me: Middy, it's better to keep your mouth shut on this one XD

Rose: HOW DARE SHE KISS MIDNIGHT!

Mid: O.O

Me: -laughs uneasily-

Rose: -runs up to Midnight and hugs him- I LOVE YOU!

Mid: O_O It's amazing how you can go from being super pissed to being lovey dovey...

Me: Ok review! O_o while I deal with these two...


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. If I did, Midnight would have been in the story XD

Me: Ok, I just recently got Microsoft World 2010 onto my computer, so there will be no misspelled words in the story anymore!

Mid: Oh, goodie…

Me: Shut up!

Rose: Be nice to him -_-

Me: O_O you are taking lessons from him aren't you?

Rose: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not….

Mid: ^^

Me: You jerk! Tell me what you told her!

Mid: I plead the fifth ^^ oh and people, the time skips are starting!

Chapter 8

A whole year had passed since I had entered the samurai army. So far nothing big had happened, except a few false attacks from the North, and parties. But me however, I noticed a drastic change in my body. The way I moved now, how I was always on alert, how I always knew who was coming to my tent, stuff like that. Plus my vision at night had improved by a thousand fold. I looked up when I smelled, and I mean literally smelled, Triell coming to my tent.

"Hey Midnight, want to take a walk with me?" Standing up, I looked Triell in the eyes.

"Sure." Following him out of my tent, I squinted against the sunlight and he stopped about thirty feet away from my tent. Triell turned around to face me, and he looked like he was glaring at me as well.

"Why didn't you say anything that your father wanted you to return home?" I blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"The general just received a letter from someone named Azzuen Takahashi. He was asking the general to send you back home." I could feel my eyes widening.

"Is he?"

"Don't know yet. He's still trying to figure out what the whole truth is behind this." Sighing, I rubbed my forehead.

"Look, Triell. My father told me I had to get out of the village, that he didn't want me there anymore. So I left. I have no idea why he wants me to come home now, but I don't want to go back."

"Yeah I can understand why. Don't worry Mid, I'm sure the general won't send you home just because your father sent a letter." Nodding slowly, I started to walk back to my tent, but a sudden unexpected pain erupted from my head, making me moan and fall to the ground.

"Midnight?" I vaguely heard Triell say before running over to me. Before my vision started going black, I saw Tsukiko coming towards us, a faint smirk on her face. But the look she was giving me told me something was happening. Her face read: It's starting.

I woke up hours later, with Triell right next to my side. Groaning, I touched the top of my head, only to find it wrapped up. Sitting up quickly, I put both hands on my head. Triell was instantly standing and trying to stop me from messing with the wrappings.

"Midnight, stop!"

"Why is my head wrapped up?" He grabbed my hands and forced them to my sides.

"Listen, why you passed out, your head started to bleed. Tsukiko was nearby so she helped me get you to the medical tent, where the priestess poured water on your head to wash away the bleeding and the dirt. Then she wrapped up your head to stop the bleeding."

"What is wrong with my head?"

"Weren't you listening? It was bleeding! And I mean bleeding, Midnight! If I could get money for the amount of blood you were losing, I'd be rich in ten minutes!" My eyes widened. I almost died…..Tamsin would never have seen me again. She would never have known what had happened to me. She would have thought that I changed my mind about what I told her a year ago, when I really hadn't.

"Am I ok now?" I tried to say without my voice shaking, and I think I succeeded.

"Yeah, she said you should be fine now that the bleeding had stopped."

"Should be?" At that moment, Tsukiko came in and I instantly felt a scowl grace my face.

"Yes, you should be just fine Midnight." Standing up, I went right up to her and stared her in the eyes.

"What the _hell_ did you do to me a year ago, _Tsukiko_?" She raised her eyebrow at me, and I knew she was going to feign innocence.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't do anything to you." Narrowing my eyes, I seriously felt like attacking her at that moment, but I didn't.

"Lies! Something is going on with me! I can feel it!" I faintly felt Triell trying to hold me back as my hand shot forward and wrapped around her neck.

"Midnight! Don't!" I could hear Tsukiko laughing at Triell's statement.

"Leave him be. He'll calm down soon enough." I yelled loudly at her, but what I had meant to be a yell came out as a growl instead.

"Midnight?" It dawned on me then, what I was doing exactly and I released her as if she had burned me, and ran out of the tent. I kept on running until I was deep within the forest. I didn't slow down until I came upon a little creek, which I knelt down next to and shakily, started to unwrap my head. Tossing the bandage to the ground, I stared at the supposal 'wound' on my head. My eyes widened in horror at the two bumps resting on either side of my skull. Bringing a hand up, I lightly touched them. I didn't realize tears were going down my face until one of them hit the creek causing a ripple.

"Midnight?" I froze in horror, since I recognized that voice. After all, how could I forget one of the voices I had heard for the first 18 years of my life? Standing up, I slowly turned around to face my father.

"What do you want?" He literally did a double take when he saw my tanned, healthy skin tone. I couldn't blame him. All he had seen me as was a unhealthy pale person for his entire life, stuck in a hut.

"Is that really you?"

"Yes, now what do you want?" He ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Selene and I both miss you. Please come home!" I scoffed at him and pulled out of his hug, showing him clearly what my thoughts were on the idea of going home.

"Oh, and what about Hitomi? Surely she's there to keep the two of you company." My father seemed to choke before he continued.

"Hitomi died a few months ago Midnight. It's just Selene and myself now. The villagers have forgotten all about the tree incident, and you are able to come back. I promise!"

"How did you find me anyways?" He blinked at me in surprise.

"Tsukiko stopped by and told me what a wonderful son you are, and that you joined the samurai. After that it wasn't all that difficult to track you down." My eyes widened in horror. My mother told him where I was? Why!

"I'm not going back, Azzuen." He flinched at my words and I knew once again I was hitting lots of nerves with him.

"Midnight…" I backed away from him.

"No. No, you'll just keep me locked up in a stupid hut once again. No this is my life now." I turned away from him with my arms crossed.

"Midnight, we need you." I sighed, still not facing him.

"I don't think you understand. I'm happy here Azzuen. Whether or not you like it, but this _is_ my home now."

"Midnight that's absurd, come on, we're going home." He came forward, meaning to grab my arm, but I whirled around fast enough and gave a little hiss at him, making him stop immediately in his tracks.

"I said no! I'm 19 now Azzuen, I'm not going _anywhere_ with you! Especially, not after how you treated me last year!" He sighed and looked at me sadly.

"You just don't get it. I didn't want to send you away, I would have loved for you to have stayed in the village and become the next headman. That is your destiny Midnight. Not here, fighting against the North. I didn't raise you to be a fighter like the other boys your age. You were raised to lead the life of a headman." I narrowed my eyes at him dangerously, enough to make him back up away from me.

"I don't think you understand. I've been here for a whole year now. I am a fighter deep down inside, and I am slowly unlocking it." I would have said more but, I felt that undeniable presence once again and for some reason I just wanted to curl up and tell my father all about it. But I didn't. He sighed in defeat and hung his head a bit.

"I tried at least. Now I'll go collect your sister, we were trying to find you in the camp, but I thought I had seen you run past us and into the forest." I widened my eyes a bit more.

"You mean Selene, the same flirtatious Selene, is in the samurai camp that is filled with young men that she would go after _**alone**_?" Before he answered me, I took off running back towards camp. Dammit! How stupid can my father be? Never, ever, ever, ever, _**ever**_ leave Selene alone with a bunch of young guys! Breaking out of the trees, I saw a site that would hold horror in my heart forever. Selene kissing someone I knew very well.

Selene was kissing Triell.

Me: Ok review! ^^

Mid: O_O I thought you were going to further than that!

Me: Nope! ^^ I think that is a good enough cliffy for the reviewers!

Rose: I think that's a horrible cliffhanger -_-

Me: Oh, too bad, so sad. XD

Mid: Ok people review so you can find out what I'm going to do next! ^_^


	11. Chapter 9

Me: Midnight! Say the disclaimer!

Mid: Do I have to?

Me: Yes! DX Say it or I torture you for a whole year! X]

Mid: Fine. –Pulls out piece of paper- IYF does not own Inuyasha. If she did, I would be in the original story. –Looks at IYF- Happy?

Me: ^^ splendidly

Rose: O.o you let her do this stuff to you?

Mid: Sadly, yes….

Me: On with the chapter! Oh and I have a few more time skips in this chapter! O.o I want to get a really long chapter out for chapter 10.

Chapter 9

I can't exactly say what went through my mind when I saw Triell kissing my sister. All I know for sure was in a matter of seconds I was pulling Triell off Selene and punching him in rapid movements.

"Midnight!" I vaguely heard her scream my name, but I didn't care at the moment. I trusted Triell! He was my first friend here in the army! And yet, he kissed my sister! I felt my father wrap his arms around me and pulled me away from Triell, who was slowly standing up, wiping his lip.

"What the hell was that for Midnight?"

"Simple! I see my father for the first time in a whole year, and what do I find? You making out with my little sister!" Selene glared at me, and I knew later on she would eventually chew me out for doing that to her new flirt. It was then that they both started staring at my head, but Selene's face is what got me the most. If I was to describe it, I would say a cross between horror and being terrified. I pulled one of my arms away from fathers grasp, who I could practically _feel_ his eyes on me, and touched my forehead. My heart started beating super-fast when I felt the two appendages on my head. The two bumps from earlier were gone, but only to be replaced with ears. Pulling away from my father, I put both my hands on the top of my head, feeling them. Looking at Triell, I felt like ripping that smirk off his face right there and then.

"So, now you have cat ears, huh? What are you going to grow next? A tail?" He started laughing, but when I narrowed my eyes at him, his laughter stopped almost instantly.

"Just stay the hell away from Selene!" At that Selene spoke up, and I had to stop myself from glaring at her.

"I can make my own choices Midnight!" My father grabbed Selene's arm, and held onto it tightly.

"Selene, we're going home." She gave him a look of disapproval, but still gave a little wave to Triell, who was smiling at her. I knew at once that I would have more trouble with those two in the future, but I needed to figure out why did I grow cat ears in the first place. I was supposed to meet Tamsin tonight, but what would she think of the new addition to my already different looks? Later that night, I was waiting at our normal meeting place by the river, staring at my reflection. Ears….I could not believe that I now have cat ears to add to my already abnormal appearance.

"Midnight?" Tensing a little, I stood up all the way and faced Tamsin, trying to lay the feline ears flat against my skull as she gave me a hug.

"How was your day?" I asked casually, trying to keep my cool.

"Boring, as usual. Nothing interesting happens over at my camp. What about yours? Anything… interesting?"

"Well… a couple of things did happen, I guess."

"What?" When I didn't reply, she put her hand on my shoulder and rubbed a little. "You can tell me." With a sigh, I looked at the trees.

"Last year my mother did something to me. I have no idea what it was, but whatever it was, it is now working." Slowly, but surely, I raised the cat ears on my head. Her eyes caught the little movement, and I had to stop myself from wincing when she was staring at them.

"She gave you cat ears?" I could tell from the tone of her voice, she could hardly believe it.

"Yes. But that's not all she did." She stiffened a little, but I couldn't tell if she was afraid of me or pissed off at my mother.

"What _else_ did she do to you?" Ah-ha…. That there revealed what her emotions were. She was pissed off at my mother.

"I'm not sure yet, but it'll probably come into play later. The day we first met, I felt a different sensation as well that day. Not just jolting I felt when I saw you, but when I was fighting the demon by myself at first."

"What feeling was that?"

"The feeling of a predator lurking inside me." I glanced at her only to find her smiling slightly at me.

"If you think this is going to make me walk off because you find it distasteful, then think again Midnight. I love you, ok? Nothing is going to change that." I felt myself smiling at her and I kissed her on the lips.

"What if I grow a tail?" That made her giggle. At least _someone_ found it hysterical that I might actually grow a _tail_.

"Midnight, even with a tail you'll still be yourself!" I smiled at her, realizing she was in fact correct. No matter what happens next, I'd still be myself. Kissing her again, it seemed as if nothing could tear us apart. Death, war, famine, nothing could separate us!

~3 year later~

I am dying. Not literally, only feeling wise. A year after I had grown the cat ears, I grew claws that are about a half an inch long, and my pupils are like cat eyes now. Triell and I have drifted apart over the three years. Ever since that incident with Selene and him kissing, we haven't spoken much. Being twenty two now I realize exactly how young I really am. Thank fully I have not grown a tail, but I have this gut wrenching feeling that something horrible is going to happen soon. Tamsin and I have made it this far, and we both think the war is almost over. To celebrate, last month we took our relationship a little further than usual. Tsukiko then appeared around the corner, and stared at me for a few seconds, before laying her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ready for the end of everything?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure you can feel it. The war is almost over. Soon something is going to change it so drastically, that they won't want to fight anymore." I couldn't help but stare at her in a weird way. Did I just have this conversation with Tamsin last week? Talk about déjà vu…

"Nope, I cannot feel it." I could tell by the way she tilted her head at me, she did not believe me. She raised her hand and laid it on my cheek. Looking into her eyes, I was surprised to see her actually look like she was about to cry.

"My poor Midnight…you have no idea what is going to happen soon, do you?" Ok, now I was curious. What the hell was she talking about anyways? Pulling away from her reach, I just walked back into my tent, only to be greeted with my father, who I might add I have not seen since three years ago.

"Father?" He looked up at me with a sad expression. Ok did everyone else know what was going to happen _except_ me?

"Mid, please come home now! Tsukiko told me this war is almost over, but it does not turn out well for you." I felt my heart stop for a moment. Does not turn well for me? Does that mean…I die?

"What do you mean by that?"

"She wouldn't tell me, but please! You have to come home now! At least, just for a few days…" Before I could reply, Selene came in with a snort.

"You're wasting your time father. He doesn't want to return home. He never did, ever since he joined this stupid army."

"Selene shut up!" Before I could stop myself, my hands were wrapped around Selene's throat, and holding her against the floor.

"I've had enough of your whining attitude! Stop complaining and telling our father lies!" I had a hiss in my voice as I yelled that at her, before removing my hand and letting her up. Selene and my father were staring at me in amazement, though Selene's was more of a pissed amazement.

"I can't believe you just did that to me! I feel sorry for the woman you marry in the future! Oh wait, that's if you ever marry!" My heart clenched when she said that. Tamsin…I would never hurt her…

"Selene! Apologize to your brother, now!" My father snapped at her, but all she did was retort with something stupid that I didn't bother hearing, as I fell slowly to my knees. Would I ever snap like that at Tamsin? It's been a whole month since I had seen her. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I looked up into the eyes of my father.

"Don't listen to her Midnight. If I know you as well as I should, I know for a fact whoever you marry will love you. When you find that person, know that you have my blessings." I smiled at him. Now that I think about it, if he had never told me to leave the hut five years ago, I would never have furthered my relationship with Tamsin. Wrapping my arms around my father, and being careful of my claws, I gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you father…you have no idea how much that means to me right now." I felt him smile, which was weird, but I was happy he wasn't freaking out that I was actually giving him a hug when all these years I've been here I had made it seem I hated him. He pulled away and looked at Selene with a glint in his eyes, and I suddenly realized they were here for another reason as well.

"Ok Selene. Tell your brother what you want to tell him."

"Father, I could have sworn all I needed was your blessing and permission! Not his as well!"

"Selene, we've been through this all ready. You need both of our permissions to marry him." Man I just loved it when he spoke in a stern voice to her!

"Ugh! Fine! Midnight, may I marry Triell?" I felt my whole body freeze suddenly. Triell? She wants to marry Triell? I could tell I was slowly shaking my head all ready before words came out of my mouth.

"No. Definitely not…" Selene's face widened in horror.

"Why the hell not!"

"Selene! Your brother has spoken!"

"Yeah, and his answer sucks! I don't care what you say Midnight, I _am_ marrying Triell!" Rolling my eyes, I added silently, _'Not if I can do something about it…'_ After they left, I waited for the sun to set so I could go meet Tamsin. As soon as the sun was gone and the sky turned dark, I walked off into the forest making sure no one saw me, and went straight to our meeting spot. As soon as I saw her, the moonlight reflecting off her red hair, I felt at home. Walking over to her calmly, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. I don't expect anyone to understand why I feel calm around her, because I don't know myself. It's strange really…especially when she didn't kiss me back. Pulling away, I looked at her in concern.

"Tamsin? What is it?"

"Midnight…do you remember how a month ago I said something dramatic was going to happen that would stop the war?"

"Yes." Ok, where was she going with this?

"Well…something _has_ happened, but it's not going to stop the war….But I do think it'll start a totally different war." Ok, now I really wanted to know where she was going with this!

"Tamsin, what is it? Tell me, I promise I won't freak out." She sighed and leaned into me. She was scared, I could tell just by the way she was trembling.

"We've known each for five years now, and now something is about to change our lives forever." So many different possibilities were running through my head all at once, I did not expect the one she said however.

"I'm pregnant."

Me: All right review! ^^

Mid: O_O you're leaving it off there!

Me: Yep! ^_^

Rose: Grr…

Me: What's your problem? Oh wait, never mind. I know ^^

Mid: Know what? O_o

Me: Oh don't worry about it. XD

Mid: Ok…..Readers don't forget to review!


	12. Chapter 10

Me: Ah, Middy!

Mid: What?

Me: Rose is probably pissed at you right now. ^^

Mid: O_O why?

Me: Oh….cause you got Tamsin preggo XD

Mid: But…But that was years ago!

Me: True, but say the disclaimer.

Mid: Fine. IYF does not own Inuyasha. IF she did, I would be in the original storyline. Satisfied?

Me: Yup!

Mid: Good -_- cause I'm not saying it again this chapter.

Me: Ok XD Oh, people there is a major warning for this chapter. There is a chance you might cry in one of the scenes, and this chapter you might not look at Middy the same way again.

Mid: :O

Chapter 10

I could tell my jaw dropped when she said those words. I couldn't help it. I wasn't expecting her to say she was pregnant! So many emotions were going through me at once. Happiness, worry, confusion, and many more. Pulling her into another hug, I tried to remain calm.

"That's wonderful." I could feel her shaking her head slowly.

"No it's not. Midnight, the war is still going on! I could be killed in battle by anyone and you wouldn't be able to do anything! You haven't even met my parents, I haven't met yours…we aren't even married, so my father would never accept the child as his grandchild." I blinked slowly, realizing that what she was stating was true. With her being pregnant, just made this war more difficult for the both of us.

"Maybe the war will be over soon? Then we won't have to worry about it."

"But my father!"

"Forget your father. My father isn't the best in the world either, trust me." She smiled a little at me before kissing me, which I returned. Sure this was probably wrong for me to be in love with someone from the enemy, but the way I looked at it, no one could control love. It just happened. Resting my forehead against hers, I closed my eyes with a sigh.

"I love you Midnight."

"And I love you." She smiled and a little tear went down her cheeks. I was happy. For the first time in my life I had everything I have ever wanted. A woman that would love me, and I loved her equally, a future for both of us, and a child. I didn't think anything could take her and this new life away from me. But with all happiness, there is always something that destroys it.

~Two weeks Later~

Rubbing my forehead a bit, I stood outside my father's hut with a sigh. Why was I doing this again? Oh yes, I remember! Tsukiko had told me that in a few days the war will be over. Whatever she meant by that… but I wanted to at least see my father one last time before running off with Tamsin and raising my own family. Pulling back the flap, I entered the hut I once called home but I was greeted with a sight I had never wanted to see again. Why? Why, oh, why was Triell in the hut kissing my sister, again? Flinging myself forward, I pulled Triell off of Selene and pinned him to the ground. I heard Selene gasp, but Triell was glaring at me.

"**Never** touch Selene **again**! Do you understand me?"

"Midnight I can take care of myself and choose who I will be with!"

"Back off Selene!" My father came rushing into the room and his eyes widened at the sight.

"Midnight what're you doing?" Standing up with a glare, I turned towards my father.

"How could you let him kiss Selene again! How?"

"Midnight, Triell and Selene are getting married in a few days. They have the right to be kissing." I felt my heart sink. What? Triell was going to marry Selene? Turning away from them, I crossed my arms and absolutely refused to look at any of them. I heard my father sigh in frustration.

"Come on Mid, at least look at me."

"Never. I thought you had said she needed my permission as well to get married to that scumbag."

"Midnight! How could say that about him when you both are in the same army?"

"Easy. I hate him." I could feel Triell rolling his eyes.

"Oh sure, says the guy who always needed help when trying to find the spears." Now I whirled around and glared at Triell.

"That was when I was still eighteen! Man, I really hate all three of you!" Before I could move I heard Selene mutter under her breath, but no one else heard it.

"Good…because I hate you too, and I wish you would just die all ready." Now I turned away and stopped in front of the flap, and looked at my father.

"Once the war is over, you won't see me again."

"Midnight what are you talking about?"

"Just remember what my mother told you." Closing my eyes, I quickly walked out of the hut and started to walk out of the village. But on my way out, I recognized some of the young men staring at me. They were the kids that made fun of me when I was younger. Without sparing them a second glance, I walked right by them, and I heard one of them say "Man, he's changed…" Once in the forest, I leaned against a tree and sighed. But when I heard the bushes rustle, I turned around only to see a small cat demon step out. The cat demons I have heard of are usually tan and black, but this one was gorgeous. It had black and white fur, with a golden diamond on its forehead, and the usual big red eyes. It stared at me, before turnings its head to the side. Then it meowed and what scared me was that I understood it. It said we are waiting. Without a warning, I ran from it. Who wouldn't? I mean come on! I don't even want to know who 'we' was…Later that night, I felt as though my whole body was clenching and unclenching. I was nervous. Tomorrow we would be fighting against the North. Tsukiko approached me and laid a hand on my shoulder, and spoke in a quiet soft voice, and if it wasn't for my cat ears, I would never have heard her.

"You know, you shouldn't worry this much about Tamsin." Turning towards her, I tried to figure out how she knew, but she only gave me a smile.

"How do you know?"

"Midnight, I am a sorceress. I can see many things before they happen." My eyes lit up.

"Then tell me, who wins the battle." She looked at me with darkened eyes.

"The North."

"Will I ever be with Tamsin?" She blinked for a moment, before finally answering me.

"Yes and no." Narrowing my eyes, I was about to question her, until she put a finger to my lips. "I know you are confused about that answer, Midnight, however I cannot reveal everything to you." Standing up, she walked away from me, leaving me alone to ponder what she meant. I saw Triell nearby talking with some of his friends, so I stood and stalked to the forest quickly, hoping I wouldn't be seen. Once inside the forest, I started to run to the meeting spot with Tamsin, and found that was already there, biting her nails.

"Tamsin!" She looked up and ran into my arms.

"Midnight! What are we going to do? I don't want to fight tomorrow!" She had tears running down her cheeks, and I hugged her tightly, trying to stay calm myself. A crackle was heard overhead, before the rain started to come down in a down pour.

"It'll be all right."

"No it won't Midnight! We'll be in battle tomorrow, and there's nothing we can do." I looked at her with a smile.

"But my mother said the North wins tomorrow."

"What?"

"She's a sorceress, and she said she had seen the outcome of the final battle. As long as we make sure we both survive, we can live together." She nodded quickly, and I kept my arms wrapped around her. But after a few minutes, my ears picked up the sound of someone approaching. My eyes widened slightly and I pulled away from Tamsin.

"You have to get out of here!"

"What?" I looked at her, completely scared.

"Tamsin, someone is coming. You have to get out of here!"

"But-" At the moment, Triell stepped out of the trees and was staring at both of us. He looked between me and Tamsin, slowly, not saying a word. Then finally he raised his bow, all ready notched with an arrow, and aimed it at Tamsin. With a yell I tackled him down, and broke his arm quickly. Tamsin was staring in horror at how she was almost killed.

"Midnight what're you doing? She's part of the North! She's the enemy!" Still holding his broken arm behind his back, I hissed a little.

"Does it look like I care?" Triell then gave a big twist, and I was thrown off him. I saw him scramble around for the bow and arrow, aiming it once again at Tamsin who was busy trying to help me up. My eyes widened in horror as the arrow was released.

"NO!" I screamed loudly as the arrow buried itself in Tamsin's chest. Catching her body before it fell to the ground, I cradled her head in my arms, staring at her face as she was gasping from the pain. Triell walked off without me even noticing. Stroking her face with my finger, I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"M-Midnight?"

"Yes?" I asked weakly, and she raised her hand, which I raised one of mine to hold it.

"Promise me you'll be ok. Promise me." I had to choke back my cry of anguish when she asked me that and I stiffly nodded.

"I….promise…" She smiled and raised her other hand to my forehead and delicately traced my diamond.

"I'm…sorry…this…..hap….happened…..Mid….Midni…..Midnight….." I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and I tore my gaze away from Tamsin for a moment to stare up at Tsukiko, who was staring at me sadly.

"Is there anything you can do for her?" She came around me and knelt beside Tamsin looking at the arrow protruding from her chest, then sighed and shook her head.

"There is nothing. This is how it was meant to play out." Staring back at Tamsin, who was looking quite calm, I buried my face in her hair, sobbing. I faintly heard Tsukiko walk a little ways away from us, and I could still feel Tamsin tracing my diamond softly.

"I'll…be….watching ov….over you…..Midn….Midnight…." I felt her hand drop and looked at her quickly, only to see her eyes were closed and she was no longer breathing. Shaking her slightly, I tried to wake her up.

"Tamsin? Tamsin? Tamsin? Tamsin!" I choked cry tore through my throat when she didn't respond and I could see lighting flashing. Pulling Tamsin's body up towards me, I gave her dead corpse a tight hug, refusing to let go. How could everything I've ever wanted to be taken away in one night? How! I felt Tsukiko's hand on my shoulder again, but I didn't look at her. Hours passed by, and I was now curled up on the ground, soaked to the bone by the rain, which was still pouring, away from Tamsin's body. Tsukiko tapped her fingers together as if waiting for me to do something. When it obviously became evident I wasn't moving, she slowly approached me.

"Midnight go after Triell and kill him for murdering Tamsin." I opened and closed my mouth a few times, not able to respond. Then finally I was able to speak.

"I can't…"

"And why not? You have every right to go after him. Or are you just going to lie there, not doing anything after your lover was just killed?" She pointed at me and glared coldly.

"This is why I prepared the curse early on, so this part won't be as horrible."

"What're you talking about?" I asked, feeling completely dead.

"The ears, the claws, the fangs, everything that makes you who you are, is about to be revealed and put into your true form."

"My…true form?" She snapped her fingers and I felt my bones start to crack almost instantly.

"You are part of me, Midnight. Therefore you are not completely human. You may look it, but you aren't. I do not like cursing you like this, but since you will not avenge Tamsin's death, this is your punishment. If you had gone after Triell, I would have revived Tamsin and you wouldn't be cursed until you learn your lesson." I took a deep breath before being attacked by an onslaught of pain. Yelling in pain, I felt my bones breaking and then start to reshape almost instantly. Panting for a few moments before the pain began again, I truly started to wonder what was going on. I felt my eyes roll back in my head as I remembered my life. My father telling me stuff that I should and shouldn't do, listening to Selene complain about how mean I am to her, wondering why I was so different from everyone, then finally when I met Tamsin for the first time and all our meetings together. The last one ripped through me completely and I roared loudly in pain, trying to stop it by clenching my entire body, but that only made it worse.

"You can't fight it Midnight." I heard my mother's voice and for some reason, my body relaxed. After a few minutes the pain finally stopped, and I stood up, but everything was different. I was warm, I felt powerful, and I was pissed. Walking over to a puddle, I looked at my reflection and my eyes widened. I saw black fur, with a blue diamond on its forehead, and big red eyes staring back at me. No…no, no, no, no, no, no! I'm a cat demon? Tsukiko started laughing at me and I narrowed my eyes, before jumping at her with claws out stretched, but she grabbed me and tossed me to the ground.

"Do not attack me. I will kill you without a thought." Looking at my paws, I saw the golden stripes. Then I looked at my tail, or rather tails, only to see they were pure black. Looking around, I tried to figure out where Triell went. It crossed my mind that he would have gone to the Western samurai army, so I narrowed my eyes and ran there. Or more like bounced….

Once outside the camp, I turned into a much bigger form and ran through it looking for Triell, but through my haze, I couldn't tell who was who in the camp and my claws came down on them all. The men's blood splattered all over my two tails, creating two red stripes on both the two tails. Once everyone in the camp was slaughtered by my claws, Tsukiko appeared beside me and raised her eyebrows.

"You didn't have to kill them all. Hmm…ah, perfect for you tails." She ran a hand above my two tails and I felt her magic sink in, making to red stripes stay there and she continued talking.

"Now you shall forever remember what you did here tonight." With that she disappeared, and I ran back to Tamsin's body. Curling next to it, I nudged her body slightly. Oh Tamsin, forgive me. I couldn't protect you. Closing my eyes, I vowed to never fall in love again. Go back to that small form; I wrapped the two tails around me, trying to ignore the red stripes that now adorned my once pure black fur. Tamsin was right. Something drastic did change the course of the battle. She became pregnant, and then was killed by Triell. I was cursed and ended up slaughtering the entire Western army, allowing it to be the North that wins the battle.

Me: All right review! Tamsin's death was so hard for me to do!

Mid: …

Rose: -sighs and hugs Mid- You need a hug, don't you?

Mid: -nods-

Me: Awwww! ^^ review! And scream at me all you want now that Midnight's life has changed drastically!


	13. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Inuyasha characters.

Mid: What's the point of that disclaimer? There is no one from the original story in my life.

Me: WRONG! You're buddy (who shows up in this chappie people) is in the original story, as is a few other people.

Mid: -rolls eyes- Whatever…

Rose: -blushes-

Mid: O.o why're you blushing?

Rose: O-o-oh nothing!

Me: -.- Ok you two, time to start.

Chapter 11

I flinch awake at the sound of a thunder clap. Sighing, I laid my head down on my paws and stared ahead into the darkness, wrapping my two tails around me. I had discovered that it was easier to hide in the smaller form over the course of five years. I had tried to track down Triell five years ago, but he had disappeared, just like Selene did in the village I grew up in. Standing up and stretching at the same time, I looked around and realized I was actually close by to the village at the moment. Turning to my bigger form, I ran to the village only to stop when I saw _**him**_ for the first time in five long years. Scenes flashed by in my mind of the last time I saw him, and I bristled with anger…until I saw Selene lean up and kiss him passionately. So she did marry him anyways…

"Selene, I'm glad you are back." I jolted a bit when I heard their conversation from this far and leaned in a bit more to hear.

"I know, and I'm sorry for leaving like that five years ago father, but Triell said it was dangerous for me to stay." I saw my father look at Triell with suspicion.

"What was dangerous?"

"I am sorry, but your son, Midnight was starting to go insane five years ago. I think in his insanity that the North put him out of his misery….he is happier where ever he is." I narrowed my eyes angrily. Insane? Insane? How dare he even suggest that I would go insane!

"I see…I heard that you two were married about a year ago." I watched as Selene nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry you weren't able to be there father…"

"It's all right Selene. As long as you are happy, then I'm hap-" At that moment one of the villagers came running towards them, and I lowered myself to the ground.

"Azzuen a demon has been spotted near the village!" I blinked slowly. Demon? Well I'm a demon now technically, but I could have sworn no one had seen me. But at that moment, I smelled the strong scent of…dog. Before I had time to react, the dog came flying out of the trees and rammed right into me. Skidding in the dirt a bit, I dug my claws into the ground trying to stop myself, which I did. Staring at the dog demon, I couldn't be help gulp in horror. It was at least five times my size! With a roar, I flung myself towards the dog, only to find him suddenly the same height as me. Odd…

As I bit, scratched, and clawed at the dog, I caught sight of my father staring wide eyed at the battle. I was currently pinned under the dog, hissing loudly as he tried to take a chomp out of me, I could have sworn my father said my name softly. But who the hell am I kidding? There's no way he could recognize me! I know I couldn't, with the fur and all…At that moment the dog took a snap at my legs and then quickly got my scruff into his jaws. Roaring in pain, I flailed around as he picked me up and jerked me around. I heard a strange strangled screaming noise, and I wondered what kind of animal could make such a horrible noise? Then I realized it was me…

As my vision was starting to go black from the loss of blood, an arrow came flying out and struck the dog in the shoulder, making him drop me. Which upon impact on the hard ground, I shrunk to that small size once again with my eyes closed tightly. I could feel that the dog ran off and someone was picking me up gently. Cracking open my eyes, I saw I was staring into the eyes of my father.

"Let's get you patched up." I didn't even move as he carried me to the village. I closed my eyes and did not wake up for hours…maybe even days at the most. But when I did, my father was sitting there waiting. I stared at him silently and he stared back, before finally sighing and petting my head gently.

"Inutaisho really got you good didn't he? I'm sure he didn't mean it…he was protecting his lands." He picked me up gently and laid me across his lap, still petting me gently and it was very soothing.

"Now, there must be a way for you to communicate with people. I'm pretty sure I know who you really are….Midnight." My eyes snapped open in shock. How the hell did he recognize me? Narrowing my eyes, I linked my mind with his.

'…_Hey…'_ My father blinked in surprise when he obviously heard my voice inside his head.

"Midnight?"

'_Yeah…like my new look? 'Cause I sure as hell don't…'_

"What happened to you? Triell said you were killed by the North for being insane! That everyone in the camp was slaughtered!" I growled a bit.

'_Never believe what Triell says __**EVER**__! He killed her! He killed her! He killed Tamsin!'_

"Who is Tamsin?" That is when I realized I had never told my father about Tamsin.

'_Remember the demon that came into the village when I was eighteen? It was that same day I met Tamsin. I never told you that I had this feeling of a predator lurking inside me since then…and it only got worse and worse as the years went by. But five years ago, Tamsin and I, we were secretly seeing each other, we took our relationship to a whole new level. She…was pregnant with my child, father….and Triell….he….he killed them….He killed my family….'_ I felt my father stop petting me at that moment, and I wondered if maybe now he was ashamed of me, until I noticed Selene was just walking into the main room yawning.

"Morning Selene."

"Morning father…what's with the demon cat?" My father picked me up gently and held me in the crook of his arm, just like he did when Selene was a baby.

"I was thinking that maybe we would keep him and he could protect the village." I stiffened when Triell's scent reached me.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Azzuen. What're you going to call him?" My father smiled down at me and then looked at them.

"To honor my son, I will name him….Midnight." I leaned in against my father, purring up a storm, but secretly glaring at Triell and Selene at the same time. But Selene surprised me by squealing in joy.

"Yay, I was wondering when you would name something after him!" She plucked me out of his arms a little harshly and I hissed softly.

"Selene careful with him! He was injured a week ago by Inutaisho!" Selene looked at the bandages that were wrapped around me and handed me back to our father.

"Then he's useless if Inutaisho can beat him."

"Selene, Inutaisho is a great and powerful dog demon. Of course Midnight would not stand a chance against him!" I narrowed my eyes. A great and powerful dog demon huh? Well…once I've trained, we'll see who is stronger…

Me: All right review! Alas Mid and Rose will not be joining us for this bottom piece. Mid is in recovery from all the action I gave him in this chapter, and Rose is with him making sure he's ok. Anyways, review and yell at me for hurting Midnight like that and almost killing him. But hey, he lived lol


	14. Chapter 12

Me: Ok Middy, the disclaimer!

Mid: fine….IYF does not own the original Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi does…

Me: Glad to see you are out of recovery!

Mid: -glares-

Me: -blinks innocently- What?

Rose: You know what you did! –glares as well-

Me: Oh! You mean almost killing him in the previous chappie?

Rose: Mh-hmm…

Me: eh…Anyways! On with the chapter!

Chapter 12

The sun rise was beautiful on top of the roof of my fathers' hut. All the different colors mixed together, and then the soft glare of the sun…it could capture anyone's heart. Curling my two tails around my paws, I sighed, which sounded more like a meow than an actual sigh. Life like this was tough…I didn't know that at any minute another demon could kill me instantly. Narrowing my eyes slightly, I thought about Inutaisho again. The damned dog demon almost killed me! I would have been dog chow if it wasn't for my father…

"Midnight you up there?" Standing up and stretching, I yawned before jumping down and landing in front of my father with a meow. He set some milk down in a little bowl and I lapped it up quietly. Triell came outside beside him, but I didn't pause in drinking the milk.

"So, why exactly did you name the furball after your dead son?"

"Something reminded me of him." Raising my head slowly, I licked the milk around my mouth in one clean motion. It appeared he wasn't going to tell them that I really was his supposal dead son.

"Hmm…Azzuen?"

"Yes, Triell?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that Midnight betrayed us at the end of the war?"

"I would call you a liar. My son was not raised to betray his own side."

"But he did, Azzuen! He fell in love with Tamsin, a woman who was in the northern samurai!"

"What proof do you have?"

"Well he attacked me to save her!" I watch as my father rubbed his forehead.

"There may have been something else going on that you didn't know about…"

"Oh sure…just face it Azzuen! Your son was in love with someone who was on the other side of the fight, and betrayed his own side to protect her." My father quickly shook his head.

"No! If you say that again, I will tell Selene that you are spreading lies about her elder brother!" Selene at that moment walked out and I narrowed my eyes.

"That's just the thing father, I believe him." My father whirled around and I stiffened.

"Selene!"

"Think about it! I'm pretty sure Midnight would have fallen for someone who was pretty and pretended to love him." Narrowing my eyes, I felt my anger rise up quickly. No one spoke about Tamsin like that…_no one_! Bunching my legs together, I jumped at Triell's face with my claws fully extended and latched on, scratching and clawing.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" I had the pleasure to hear him shriek like a girl as I bit him over and over again. Jumping off his face, I flicked my tails at him and sat by my father.

'_He was telling the truth partially father. I did fall in love with Tamsin, a woman from the northern side, but there was more going on as to why I attacked Triell. Tamsin and I made a mistake. She was pregnant with my child, and Triell….Triell killed….her…'_ I watched as my father slowly nodded his head in one movement, and then stared at Triell. Obviously he was trying to figure out which side of the story was true…but hopefully he would realize mine is. Later that night, Triell and Selene were still here, we all were staring at the night sky. Flicking my tails up and down, I let out a slow purr.

"Father what did you do to make Midnight so happy?"

"Hm? Your brother or the cat?" Selene laughed and I had to stop myself from grimacing.

"The cat!"

"Oh…hmm…well, I'm not sure." I looked at him, turning my head to the side a little and released a meow. Thankfully none of them understood cat, or else I would be in so much trouble. If Selene knew how, I would have been killed last night, for all the bad words I was calling her….she slept through it all.

"Father, why haven't you told Selene what she inherits yet?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that she doesn't inherit anything from me?" I watch as Selene gasped and pressed her head to Triell's shoulder, crying.

"How can you be so cruel?" I narrowed my eyes slightly and curled closer to my father. I can't say I blame him for saying that…she is married to the man who ruined my happiness after all.

"Selene, your brother Midnight was the only one I was giving all the important things to. You are inheriting your mothers' items." I could see her visibly flinch. Ah…so she wanted something that he owned.

"So you're saying, you were going to let him, a freak, to be next in line to be the village headman? Get real father!" She shrieked at the end and I jumped to my paws, hissing and fur fluffing up. How dare she call me a freak! I don't care if she doesn't know that this is actually me, but come on! I'm supposedly dead to her! She could at least show respect to the _dead_!

"Selene, do not say that about your brother."

"He's dead father! He always will be dead!" Triell wrapped his arms around her shoulders and I narrowed my eyes. I was done with my hissing fit and was sitting on my fathers' lap, resisting the urge to jump at Triell again, but this time in my bigger form to rip his throat out…I felt my father slowly start petting my head, and I let out a loud purr.

"Azzuen, is that cat more important to you than Selene's happiness?"

"Triell…do not pin this on the cat." I narrowed my eyes even more. This night was not going so well…

"Then what shall I pin it on, hmm? The fact that you won't let your only living child have your part of the inheritance?" Closing my eyes in frustration, I jumped off my fathers' lap and padded away silently. Maybe coming back to the village was not the best of ideas… I realize the fact that I am only alive today is because my father saved me from the dog demon. When I hear my father following me, I stop and face him.

"Midnight where are you going?"

'_Forgive me father…but I just cannot stay here for much longer. If I do, I'm afraid I'll end up hurting someone.'_ My father gave me a stern look at that.

"We both know you aren't telling the truth. Son…why are you leaving?" Sighing, I sat down silently.

'_I cannot handle hearing Selene talk about me as if I'm dead, and Triell acting as though nothing has happened…'_ My father sighed, knelt down and picked me up, cradling me against his chest.

"Your spirit is so broken right now…Why on earth did she curse you?" I didn't answer him. After a few minutes he put me down and sighed as I stared up at him.

"I would tell you to come back when you have completed whatever it is that holds you to this form, but I get the feeling that it'll be a long time before that happens…." I look into my fathers' eyes and I realize that in a way, he is saying good bye once again to me. Padding forward, I rubbed my head against his leg, meowing.

'_I'll stop by sometime…to visit.'_ I could tell he nodded, but when Selene and Triell started calling for him, he sighed sadly.

"Take care of yourself Midnight." I nod and he walks off silently. Turning around, I race off into the forest still in my small form. The forest is so much bigger when I'm like this! It is almost like it is going to swallow me whole! As I'm running, I smell an unfamiliar scent and stop immediately. At that moment, something rammed right into me and sent me flying. All I could think of was '_Not again!'_ and I transformed mid-flight, and bounced off the tree, landing behind the attacker. I couldn't help but stare at him…it was another cat demon! As I stared at him, he transformed and growled at me. He was a tan color with black paws, tail stripes, and a black diamond. Man…I felt like such an odd ball compared to him.

'_Who are you stranger?'_

'_Midnight…' _He blinked at me, and did a double take.

'_Tsukiko's son?'_

'_Azzuen's son…I don't consider Tsukiko as my mother.'_

'_Ah…I see. I am Skylight, the leader of a cat demon pack not that far from here.'_

'_A pack?'_

'_Yes…we work together as a team, fight as a team…and maybe sometimes help out the demon exterminators. I know I just attacked you and all, but would you like to join our pack?'_ I blinked for a few minutes. You would think I would be smart enough to avoid situations like these where I am offered to join a fighting group where you are supposed to work as a team…especially after my last experience with the samurai. But I kept reminding myself, they are not samurai.

'_Sure…but if I don't like what I see, I'll leave immediately.'_

'_I understand. Tsukiko has actually already informed us on what has happened, and I want to request something to you. My mate, Stream, is about to have kittens…would you like to be their elder brother?'_ I blinked in surprise at Skylight again. This furball was surprising me left and right in just the matter of less than ten seconds!

'_Won't it be obvious I'm not their brother though?'_

'_No…Stream is a black and white cat demon. Your other colorings we can just say that you are…unique.'_ My heart throbbed at the mention of the word, and I looked away from Skylight instantly. Unique….

'_I'm sorry but this is not the right time to be asking me this….'_

'_Then when? Tsukiko told us that this is what you need! She said you deserve to witness what a real family, one that you look like, operates. Unlike Azzuen's life style he set up for you.'_ I had been walking away, but now I stopped. Tsukiko told them that? Why…? Turning around to face him, I could tell he wasn't lying.

'_Why….?'_

'_You've obviously never had a real family. And no matter how you look at it, you look like us and fit in.'_

'…_.And if I don't?'_

'_Then you'll never get the training that you need in order to defend yourself in this form.'_ I could feel my heart soaring at the moment. Almost as if something was urging me forward, that this was part of my destiny to join these cat demons and be a part of their family. Slowly but surely, I padded towards him, feeling that strange feeling telling me that everything will be all right. I sure hope I'm not making the wrong decision…..

Me: Alright review!

Mid: Not as much action in this chapter…besides clawing at Triell! ^.^

Rose: I still think you are an evil demon lady! -.-

Me: Oh yea! Reviewers, how come NO ONE told me that the chapters titles went from 10 to 12!

Mid: HAHAHAHAHA!

Me: -_- It's not funny Midnight!

Mid: YES IT IS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rose: Ok people review!


	15. Chapter 13

Me: IT'S CHAPTER 13!

Mid: O.o what's up with her?

Rose: Who knows…?

Mid: Oh well….IYF does not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi..

Rose: O.O you did it without being told this time!

Mid: Yeah…I'm getting used to it.

Me: Oh reviewers, I'm doing something new at the end of this chapter! Another little contest that will go on for a few chapters!

Mid: Oh dear god…

Rose: …

Chapter 13

6 ½ years later….

'_Mid!'_ Cracking my eyes open slowly, I blinked at the fact of my little sister Kirara. She was staring at me happily.

'_What is it?'_

'_Papa said it's time for you to get up! I get to go out on my own now!'_ I sat up in a flash with slightly wide eyes. I couldn't believe 6 ½ short years had passed already! It seemed like only yesterday that Kirara was just born from my adopted family. Looking at her warmly, I couldn't help but think how she would treat me if she knew I wasn't her real brother…

'_Congratulations, little sister…everyone is proud of you.'_

'_Thank you Mid!'_ Standing up, I followed Kirara to the little tree stump our father would always sit on when letting the new fully trained cat demons have free reign from the group. Looking around I saw Kirara's other sisters. Kiroro, Kikoro, Moon, Star, and River. All six of them were such sweet hearts compared to Selene, that I always found myself wondering why was my real family so horrible?

'_I now announce Kirara, Kiroro, Moon, Star, and River free reign from the group. All six of you may wander freely.'_ All six of them stood up in unison and ran off into the bushes. Stream walked towards me and gave me a nudge. So mother like…

'_Midnight…'_

'_Yes?'_

'_I think it is time for you to start completing your goal.'_ I blinked at her. They had told me a few days before the six were born that they would let me know when they believed I was ready to complete my curse. They think I'm ready?

'_You think I'm ready?'_

'_Yes. Skylight has trained you personally and he believes there is nothing you can learn from him now. You know the full extent of your power.'_

'_I do…don't I?'_

'_You always have, my son.'_ Looking at Stream I couldn't help but think why wasn't my mother like her? Giving her a little nod, I walked slowly towards the bushes. Somewhere deep in my chest, I knew this would be the last time these cats saw me…

Turning around, I looked at Skylight and Stream. Giving them a smile, I flicked my tails and jumped into the bushes, running back towards the village…back home again. Once on the hill overlooking the village, I looked around trying to spot my father. I saw him and my heart stopped. He was hunched over, with his arm in a sling, and using a stick to help him walk. And he looked like he had aged about twenty five years! Running down the hill, I ran right in front of him and meowed, getting his attention.

"Midnight! You came back!" I gave him a look trying to find out what aged him so much…

"Father, why are you outside?" Looking behind him, I saw the owner of the voice…and my anger went flying. Triell…

"Triell, just because you are married to Selene does not mean you get to call me father." My father turned around, giving Triell a hard glare.

"Azzuen…Selene and I are worried about you! Ugh, that damned cat is back…" As I watched him, Triell pulled out his bow and arrows, and took aim at me. As he fired the arrow, I transformed and went flying forward, knocking him to the ground instantly. Triell let out a girlish scream as he flailed about, trying to get out from under me. Growling I grabbed him by the back of his neck, and stood up. Flinging my head from side to side, I tossed Triell into a tree. I heard my father gasp when we heard the sickening thud of Triell's body hitting the ground, and someone screamed behind me. Turning around I saw Selene in the doorway of the hut, hands on her mouth looking completely horrified.

"TRIELL!" She rushed forward and threw herself onto his dead form, and I turned back to the small form. Padding towards her I meowed softly. Before I could react, Selene's hand flew out and sent me flying back a few inches. And then, I saw it…the bump that was starting to become evident in her kimono. My eyes widened in horror. Triell had gotten my half-sister pregnant? Damn him! Transforming again, I ran off once more, ignoring my father yelling at me to stop. As I was running I didn't catch the scent of dog coming towards me, until he rammed into me once again. Using a tree as my spring board, I flipped around and hissed at the dog demon from last time.

He was growling at me. He must have seen me kill Triell on his lands nonetheless. Arching my back, I flipped him off with my tails. He obviously knew what I did since he came running forward and I dodged him just in time, making him ram right into the tree, knocking it down. Whirling around, I wrapped my front legs around his thick neck and bit down. Yeah! I'm not the same untrained cat demon he met last time! I know how to fight in this form now! Releasing him right when his jaws come a little too close for comfort, I jump onto his back and sink my claws into his back, making him bark loudly. And then he did the last thing I expected him to do. He rolled over, pinning me beneath him! Kicking my hind legs up, I dug my claws into his back. Which made him fly upwards whimpering a bit. Praise whoever gave cats claws! Jumping around, I wrapped myself around his neck again, and clawed the heck out of him. Jumping away from him, I looked at all his scratches. Everywhere you looked at, there was scratches or a bite mark! He lowered his head and growled at me. Damn…these dogs don't like giving up. But then he slowly walked off. Heh…I must have hurt his pride or something…

Flipping my tails a bit, I walked off holding my head high with pride. But then I stopped, remembering that now Selene was pregnant…with Triell's kid. Sitting down, I sighed. Why does this always happen? So I just killed an unborn child's father? I guess it isn't as bad as what Triell did….he killed an unborn child's mother…That's worse right? I hope so…Standing up again, I told myself I'd have to keep checking in on Selene and the child to make sure he or she didn't grow up like Triell or Selene.

Me: Alright, that's chapter 13!

Mid: So what is this contest thingie you're doing now?

Me: Ok, I'll give you guys (yes you reviewers) a situation, and you tell me in your reviews what you think MIDNIGHT would do in the situation! Sounds fun?

Rose: It does! ^^

Mid: gives both of us a funny look- What's the first situation?

Me: Ok. Situation 1: A baby. So in your reviews, tell me what you think Midnight would do if he had to take care of a baby!

Mid: O.O

Rose: O.O This is going to be fun! REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 14

Me: Alright, are you reviewers still alive?

Mid: Who knows? Maybe they all died while waiting for you to update…

Me: That's mean!

Rose: He has a point. It has taken you forever to update.

Me: rolls eyes- Both of you stop ganging up on me.

Mid: IYF does not own the original Inuyasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

Me: Thanks ^^

Mid: I didn't do it for you. I did it for me. -_-

Me: Oh, you're just upset at your lack of excitement and love life so far.

Mid: O_0

Me: XD on with the chapter!

Chapter 14

It had been a few years since I had been to Japan. I left not long after my little duel with Inutaisho, and I went to the continent. However, after four years, I am returning. Why you may ask? I had heard that all the demons in the resounding area were gathering up for a battle of a lifetime. From what I've heard, Inutaisho was getting ready to go up against Hyoga, a power moth demon. Now my past experiences with Inutaisho are not the best, but he probably needs all the help he can get. Flying through the sky, I came in sight of his castle. Landing outside it, I stared at the little line of demons offering their help to him. He had silver hair, golden eyes, one purple stripe on each cheek, and a sword sticking up above his right shoulder. I heard him sigh and tell the current demon, it looked like a pig, that he didn't need his help. I got in line and eventually I was standing in front of him. Now that I was closer, I saw that he had a little boy next to him with a crescent moon on his forehead, and two magenta stripes on each cheek.

"You. I know you, cat demon." I nodded and sat down in front of him.

'_I have heard that you are getting ready to go into battle against this Hyoga.'_

"I do not need help."

'_You say that now, but in the battle you may regret that decision. I have heard that Hyoga has countless demons fighting for him.'_

"Numbers do not win battles."

'_No, they don't. But they sure do help.'_ I couldn't help but flash back to when I first killed in this form…the whole samurai army.

"You do have a point. Sesshomaru." The boy jolted a little as if burned, which I found amusing since all, I'm assuming he is his son, his father said was his name.

"Yes?"

"Go let your mother know that I am heading out here real soon." Sesshomaru nodded and ran off into the castle. Inutaisho stood up and addressed the other demons, but I couldn't help but notice that he looked like he was regretting this decision.

"I will gladly accept all of the help you all have to offer. Cat demon-" I cut him off with a hiss.

'_My name is Midnight!'_

"Forgive me, Midnight. Midnight here will be in charge of all of you." With that Inutaisho went inside the castle for a moment and I couldn't help but realize, I had just joined another battle. Why don't I ever learn my lessons? It was because of a battle that got me into this mess! Inutaisho came back out wearing his armor and I stared at him in silence.

"Are you ready to go?"

'_I have no one to say good bye to, if that is what you are asking.'_ Inutaisho chuckled.

"I am sorry about attacking you at our last two meetings. The first time it was because I had no idea what your intentions were and the second, you killed a human."

'_Well that human just so happened to have ruined my life years ago.'_

"Hm?" I was walking along side Inutaisho as we left the area, and I told him about what happened with Tamsin and that I was really human.

"Your own mother did this to you? That is against the laws of demons."

'_What is?'_

"A human being made into a demon. Most of the time we demons only do it if we want a human mate, and we want that human to live forever with us, until we both die. But we never do that if it is to punish someone."That sparked my interest level. So Tsukiko had broken a law created by demons…very interesting. "So when is she going to release you from it?"

'_I have no idea. I got my revenge on Triell for killing Tamsin, but obviously that isn't what she wanted me to learn…'_

"This is still wrong on all levels for a parent."

'_I'm glad you see it that way.'_ I would not be able to believe it if someone told me right there and then that within the next few hours, our very lives would be in danger. But alas, stuff does come true. Most of the demons on our side were already killed or they ran off, terrified for their lives. Inutaisho was in complete combat mode, in his fully out glory dog form, while I was fighting for my life against a couple of boar demons, who were spiked with poison. Clawing viciously at their faces, I tried to make sure none of the poison would get into any of the open wounds that I have already received. But like usual, I got clumsy with my fighting, and one of the boars hit me, getting a good amount of the poison into my blood stream and sent me flying. Before I could attack the damned thing, it looked up as this I heard this screeching noise. Looking up as well, I saw Inutaisho kill Hyoga, but use one of his claws to seal the powers in this purple ball looking thing. All the demons that served Hyoga disappeared and I staggered a little. Inutaisho came back over towards me, still in his dog form and sighed. Even though the poison was slightly burning, I could tell it wasn't going to kill me. Inutaisho raised his and I did the same. Even though he had won the battle, Hyoga had taken most of the demons on our side. He turned back to normal and sunk to the ground as I sat down.

"I feel like I just led them to their deaths…"

'_You and I both know that is not true.'_

"What do you mean?"

'_If you had simply led them to their deaths, you would not be feeling guilty right now.'_

"I still can't believe you are a cat demon who used to be human…"

'_Well…start believing because I am. I see things differently than born demons do. I think sometimes that is a good thing.'_

"In this time of blood and war, it is. I think maybe your mother had other reasons for turning you into this form. Maybe she believes you are the one in a prophecy that has been around for about thirty years now."

'_I think she mentioned a prophecy once before, but I can't exactly recall what she was talking about…'_ I watched as Inutaisho narrowed his eyes.

"I'm surprised she never told you. But then again, you and Tsukiko weren't very close. The prophecy indicates that someone will be born different than other humans, but will later in his or her life change the way demons see humans. Which could be yourself once you look at it. You are so far changing the way some demons see humans, including myself. Personally, I like humans. But I always thought that no matter what, they were helpless and always need protection. You however, born human but also half of whatever Tsukiko gave you-" I interrupted him.

'_Sorcerer.'_

"I'm not so sure that is what you are. There is nothing about you that gives off a magical presence around yourself. I think she actually literally gave birth to the one in the prophecy. For all you could know, is that you were meant to turn into this form the entire time. That being a cat demon is your destiny." As he spoke the wind gave a huge blow of air, ruffling my fur and his hair.

'_I highly doubt being this is my destiny.' _He smirked sadly at me.

"Would you believe me if I told you I think my destiny is the bring disgrace to my mate, but keep my son happy at the same time?"

'_To be honest…yes…'_ We both laughed and Inutaisho sighed.

"I do not know what is going to happen in the next few years, but Midnight…I would like for you stay in my territory."

'_What do you mean?'_ He smiled sadly at me this time.

"I want you to stay as one of my warriors." I nodded and laid down next to him for a while until we both regained our strength and I did not feel dizzy from the poison. Flying back towards Inutaisho's home, I could feel as though my life was slowly piecing itself back together, but when Tamsin flashed through my mind, I felt my heart throb and I instantly started missing my old life. I still could not believe how could Triell, my supposal friend in the army, killed the woman I loved and unborn child. Because of Triell, I will most likely never become a father and be married.

Me: Ok review!

Mid: Why do I feel drunk?

Me: Oh it's probably just the side effects of the poison from the demon earlier ^^

Mid: O.O

Rose: Glares at me-

Me: O.O

Mid: Sighs- Review….


	17. Chapter 15

Me: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

Mid: Hm…glad to see you can say it on your own.

Me: Oh shut up. Oh readers, this chapter is where the story kind of starts to get more action and getting into the next major obstacle in Midnight's life.

Mid: Which one?

Me: You know which one.

Rose: …

Chapter 15

I opened my eyes to the sun beaming down on me. The first thing that crossed my mind was the fact that this has to be a dream. Standing up, I realized I was on two legs instead of four. Raising one of my hands, I saw my tanned skin from before I was cursed. A small smile captured my lips. This was almost a wonderful dream…

"Midnight." Turning around, I saw Tamsin walking towards me. Rushing over to her, I hugged her, not wanting to let go.

"Tamsin! Forgive me please!" I heard her chuckle and then lightly kiss my cheek.

"I don't blame you for what happened. It was my fault for not leaving when you told me to. And for that, I am sorry."

"Don't blame yourself."

"It's true though…However, this is not why I am here in your dreams." So it was only a dream…

"What is it?"

"Midnight, you must carry on with your life. I know you are now working with Lord Inutaisho, but you must move on from me."

"I can't…"

"I know. But you must try."

"What do you suggest?"

"It is for you to decide…but I would suggest seeking out your sisters' daughter." I looked into Tamsin's eyes. She wanted me to go back to the village, find Selene's child, and who knows what afterwards. Before I could reply a horn blew, waking me up instantly. Looking down I saw my small paws since I sleep in my small form. Sighing, I stood up and walked towards the gate. Smelling the air, I could tell a powerful demon was coming. Inutaisho appeared beside me.

"It is just the ruler of the Northern lands. He is coming here to talk with me." Nodding, I sat beside him. I had been here for three years now. Which means Selene's child would be about seven now. I watched as Inutaisho approached the Northern lord and they both nodded to each other. Standing up, I turned to my medium form, and walked along the grounds silently. I never expected my life to turn this way. It was all too much to take in at once. I went to one of the ponds and stared at my reflection. My red eyes looked sad to me, a shadow of what I used to be. Sighing, I watched the birds in the trees and curled my two tails around my paws. That is when I started to reflect on my actions in the past. What would have happened if I had told my father about the predator that I could feel lurking beneath my skin? What would have happened if I had stayed as loyal as possible, and refused to meet with Tamsin at night? Or….what if I had gone to fight for the North instead of the West? Would I be with Tamsin by now, with at least two kids? I sighed. The answers to those questions would forever be a mystery to me. Looking up at the sky, I wondered if I would ever be truly free from this curse…this punishment my mother set upon me. Jumping into the air, I flew off, wanting some time alone. After a few minutes had passed, I realized I was heading towards the village I grew up in. Landing outside it, I recognized Selene picking stuff from her garden.

She had aged a lot. Her once beauty was now gone, replaced with stress lines. I noticed a little girl playing not too far from her. Perking my ears forward, I realized Selene was talking to her.

"Do you understand, Izayoi? Demons are not our friends." I waited for the little girl to reply, but I couldn't help but think that Selene, no matter how evil she was to me, picked a good name for her daughter.

"Mom, I just don't see how demons are evil and wicked like you are calling them out to be. Doesn't Lord Inutaisho, a dog demon lord, protect these lands?"

"That may be so, but Izayoi, a _demon_ killed your father!" I watched as Izayoi turned away from her mother.

"I still don't see their evilness or wickedness. I'm going to wander the village!"

"Don't go alone! Have Takemaru go with you!" Turning into my smaller form, I followed Izayoi at a safe distance. When she was alone, I approached her with a meow. She turned around with a small gasp, and I could see a little light go up behind her eyes.

"A kitty!" Purring, I rubbed my head up against her leg, making her giggle. She picked me up and cuddled me to her chest. "A cat demon. Wow!"

'_Your mother doesn't like cat demons, does she?'_ She almost dropped me right then.

"You can talk in my mind!" I nodded and waited for her to answer, which she did after sighing. "Yeah…she hates them. Supposedly, one killed my father. But personally, I think my father deserved it."

'_Why would you think that? Shouldn't you love your father and be hateful towards the demon who took him from you?'_ Izayoi shook her head, which slightly surprised me.

"Nope. My grandpa told me stories about my uncle Midnight and what my father did to ruin his life. So as far as I'm concerned, that cat demon who my grandpa told me was my Uncle Midnight cursed by his mother, did us all a favor by getting rid of him." I couldn't help but smile deep, down inside. So my father kept her from hating demons….wait a minute. Where was my father?

'_Where is your grandpa?'_ As if I had told her that I was going to kidnap her, Izayoi started crying slightly. She didn't cry like normal little kids, who put both hands again their eyes, and start crying that way. She just stood there, and tears filled her eyes.

"He died….about a year ago." I felt my heart throb and I closed my eyes slowly. I didn't get to say good bye to him…

'_He will be missed…'_

"You knew him?" I nodded and everything seemed to click in her head. "Uncle Midnight?" Even though my heart was throbbing at the loss of my father, I felt it warm when I heard her call me uncle.

'_Yes.'_ She squealed and hugged me closer. I felt really warm until I heard someone approaching.

"Izayoi! What are you hugging?" I felt Izayoi stiffen slightly while hugging me, and then gently place me down.

"Nothing." I looked at Selene, and she made eye contact with me, and screamed.

"It's that cat that killed your father!" She came forward preparing herself to kick me, but Izayoi stood in the way.

"No mother! Leave the kitty alone!"

"Izayoi move!"

"No! He's a nice kitty!" I could tell Selene was fuming inside. Her daughter liked the very creature that killed her husband. I felt like laughing, but I didn't because they would mistake it for hissing or growling. Selene grabbed Izayoi by the arm and dragged her back to the hut, but I caught the little wave Izayoi was giving me. I nodded my head at her once and padded off into the forest. I flicked my tails, but not in an angry way. I was quite pleased with the knowledge that Izayoi liked demons and didn't hate me for killing Triell. Stretching my legs silently, I felt at ease with the area around me. Looking at the trees, I realized I was close to a familiar. Before I could stop myself, I was racing through the trees quickly. Within moments, I was at the spot that started it all. Going over to a certain spot, I lowered myself to the ground, right where I had been laying the night Tamsin died. Surprisingly, her blood still stained the ground, as did mine. Looking at the red stripes on my two tails, I grimaced, remembering why they were there in the first place. Standing up, I looked around the area. Memories of that night, flashing before my eyes. I heard a twig snap, and I whirled around to see a samurai staring at me in horror.

"D-D-D-D-D-D-DEMON!" He screamed and I pressed my ears straight back against my head. I growled at him, but the backup party came running in, holding their bow and arrows.

"Die beast!" I avoided their arrows easily and jumped at them, knocking them down. I couldn't help but try and scare them without actually hurting them. Once they were all knocked down, I jumped away from them and raced off. Feeling the wind in my fur felt refreshing, especially when I ran right through a river. The water splashed me and I laughed, which I was right, it sounded like a mix between a growl and a hiss. Jumping into the air, I flew back to Inutaisho's castle, happier than when I left. Whatever happens in the near future I'll be ready for it…..

Or so I thought.

Mid: WHAT'S UP WITH THAT CLIFF HANGER?

Me: Heheheheheheh….

Rose: Time to kill her?

Mid: Yep… *grabs duct tape and rope* or rather, time to torture her until she updates.

Me: O_O OH MY GOD! SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THEM! REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 16

Me: I do not own the original Inuyasha characters! Rumiko Takahashi does!

Mid: I am very impressed with you lately…..you've been updating quicker.

Rose: Hey, yeah you're right!

Me: Meh…I can surprise everyone once in a while…but I bet you readers finally understand _why_ I've been putting the disclaimer now :3

Mid: On with the chapter…..and the horrors it holds.

Me: Hey! Don't give it away!

Mid: Grins-

Me: BAD KITTY!

Chapter 16

I actually returned to the cat demons I was with for the longest time since first becoming this form. Turns out, Skylight had finally received the son he had been wanting. A cute little one, which he named Sunset because of his cream colored pelt, it reminded him of the sun setting. I would spend most of my days playing around with Sunset, who was still just a little kitten. Kirara was also back for a visit, which I was glad because I had not seen her for so long…

'_What's new, Mid?'_

'_Nothing really, except I am now working in a way for Inutaisho.'_

'_Seriously? You are working for a dog demon? So cool…'_

'_What about you?'_

'_Oh…I joined up with some Demon Exterminators.'_ As we caught up on the past years, I couldn't help but watch Sunset the entire time. He was like a little brother to me. In just the few days I had seen him, the little lad had grown on me a lot. Watching him play, I felt as though this was fates way of showing me that even though I lost my family with Tamsin and our unborn child, there was still hope in this little cat demon. But like everything I have experienced in the past, I should have _known_ this happiness would not last forever…

Disaster struck one afternoon when I was watching Sunset and his three sister's River, Leaf, and Sky playing in a field near the village I grew up in. Skylight, Kirara, and another one of the cat demons named Sorrow were nearby, sunbathing. Sunset turned around and tackled me, and I laid down pretending that he had knocked me over.

'_Got you brother!'_

'_You sure did Sunset. Go play with your sisters.'_

'_Okay!'_ I watched him scamper over to the girls and I felt my heart warm up. Watching them, I knew somewhere deep down I would have made a wonderful father. Before all hell broke loose, I remember hearing the sound of children laughing. Then it happened too quickly for me to comprehend what all happened after that. I remember seeing Izayoi playing with some boy, who as soon as he saw us, started throwing rocks.

'_Skylight, Kirara, Sorrow get the kittens!'_ I yelled over at them, while I launched myself at the boy, scratching his chin harshly. I remember seeing the boy fall backwards, holding the scratch with his hand and crying from the pain. Whirling around, I grabbed River and raced after the others. But in my gut, I knew something horrible had happened because of this. Catching up with my adoptive family, I set River down gently and padded over to Skylight.

'_Is everyone accounted for?'_ He nodded slowly, but something about his vacant stare scared me. It reminded me of a human who can no longer fight death, and is just waiting for death to claim them. I followed his gaze, and saw that Sunset was laying on his side, as if sleeping. Padding over to him, I nudged him with my nose and froze completely. I knew that stiff feeling very well…

'_Sunset?'_ Skylight came up beside me, staring at the ground.

'_It's my fault. When you told us to get the kittens, he was closest to me, and I grabbed him too hard. I think my grip and the shock from what was happening….killed him.'_ I felt my heart completely stop for a split moment as I realized I had once again lost someone I loved dearly. Sunset may not have been my real brother, but he was a good kitten…and I was his older brother.

The weeks following Sunset's death were hard on all of us. Skylight refusing to talk to anyone, and I had to get back to Inutaisho to help out. Stream was heartbroken at the news of Sunset's passing more than any of us. She is after all his mother. Days turned into weeks…weeks turned to months, and months turned to years before I realized that I had never gone back to the dog demons. Time had passed so quickly, I had forgotten that I was probably needed by the dog demons. I had become so preoccupied with helping them all move on, that I had forgotten that I had a job to do. They understood my reasons for leaving, but I still felt guilty for leaving them once again. I stopped on the hill overlooking the village, and I couldn't help but notice that there was a funeral going on. I spotted Izayoi, who looked about fifteen, near the front of the group of people and I realized what the reason for the funeral must be. Selene was no longer a part of this world. I couldn't help but think that now she can go join that worthless husband of hers.

"Funerals are such a sad setting, aren't they?" I turned to see Inutaisho standing next to me.

'_Yes…especially when it's your own family being buried.'_

"Family?"

'_My sister Selene…her daughter Izayoi is the one in the front.'_ I almost thought for a moment I had to point out who Izayoi was, but the look on his face told me that he already knew her….which made me start to wonder about things…

"You are related to Lady Izayoi?" Ah…so he does know her.

'_Yes…I am her uncle to be exact…why?'_ I could _swear_ he just blushed just now.

"I am acquainted with her…"

'_Tell the truth.'_

"She is in love with me…..and I, her." I got the feeling he wasn't saying something important. I gave him a funny look and eventually he caved in.

"My mate, she left me not long after you took your long leave of absence. Sesshomaru has gone very cold since then, and I have been seeing Izayoi for a year and…."

'_And what?'_ I watched as Inutaisho took a deep breath.

"Izayoi is pregnant."

Me: Alright review!

Mid: What the hell is with you and cliff hangers?

Rose: I know!

Me: They are super, doper fun to do! ^^

Mid: Well…I don't like being put in them…

Me: I know. Why do you think I do them?

Mid: …

Rose: …

All: Review!


	19. Chapter 17

Me: Yay! Another update!

Mid: ._.

Me: O_0 what's your problem?

Mid: You are going to torture me even more in this one aren't you?

Me: Nope! ^^

Mid: O_O REALLY?

Me: Really…. . I've decided not to include what happens mostly during Izayoi's pregnancy, since we still have a lot to cover, correct?

Mid: Hm? Oh yeah…

Rose: What?

Mid: You'll see what she means in a couple of updates ^^

Rose: …ok…

Me: ON WITH THE FABULOUS UPDATE! XD

Chapter 17

It had been three months since Inutaisho had told me that Izayoi was pregnant, and now I knew the child was his. I was slightly upset that he deflowered my niece, but then again…I at least knew he would support her and the child. Curling my two large tails around my little body, I sighed listening to the crickets and staring at the night sky. Closing my eyes, I tried not to think about the fact that this was the same day I had lost Tamsin, all those years ago.

"Midnight?" Opening my eyes, I looked up at Inutaisho, who wasn't wearing his usual outfit. He was just wearing a loose dark blue kimono that had white lines.

'_What is it?'_

"I would like it if you stayed with Izayoi from now on."

'_May I ask why?'_

"Of course you may…and it is because I get this feeling that I won't be around for much longer." My eyes widen and I stood up, with my tails sticking straight up as well.

'_You aren't that old, Inutaisho!'_

"Calm down Midnight. What I am meaning is that I fear that Ryukotsusei won't stay on his side of the mountain." I turned my head sideways.

'_Who is Ryukotsusei?'_ Inutaisho lowered his head with a sad smile.

"A dragon demon who is very hideous. I am right now the only demon lord willing to fight him." I put a paw on his leg.

'_And you want me to stay by Izayoi in case Ryukotsusei kills you?'_

"Yes." That was when I noticed something different about Inutaisho.

'_You have two new swords…'_ Inutaisho blinked for a moment before he realized what I was meaning.

"Oh! This is Tetsusaiga and this is Tensaiga. Tetsusaiga can slay 100 demons in one strike, and Tensaiga can save 100 lives in one strike….both made from my very fangs."

'_Don't you think three swords are over doing it?'_ Inutaisho chuckled and rubbed my head, earning himself a purr from my throat.

"Not at all….especially when these two are only going to be used to protect Izayoi."

'_Ah…I see. In that case, I will stay beside Izayoi for you.'_ Inutaisho nodded and rubbed my head again.

"Thank you Midnight." I nodded and curled beside him, drifting off into space. When I finally woke up, I realized that I was alone once more. Looking up at the sky, I saw that moon was directly in the middle of the sky.

"It's a pretty night, isn't it?" My heart stopped when I heard that voice. I had not heard _her_ voice in so many years! Whirling around, I let out a loud hiss at Tsukiko.

'_What do you want!'_ She snorted and turned away from me.

"If you don't want your gift, I'll just wait until you've learned your lesson." Wait…she brought me a…gift?

'_A gift?'_ I caught that smirk though as she turned towards me.

"Yes a gift. If you want, I'll let you be your normal self again for one day and then you are back to this form."

'_What's the catch?'_

"You know me too well, my son. In order for this to happen, I want you to kill the half-demon your precious niece is carrying." I stopped. So she wants me to kill my great-niece or nephew? _Hell no_.

'_Get lost! I'm not doing that!'_ Tsukiko disappeared laughing and before I ever thought about it, I transformed and ran to the village. I just had that feeling that I should be there in case something happened. Plus Inutaisho wants me beside her, doesn't he?

I promised myself there and then as I curled up beside Izayoi that no matter what I would see to it that her unborn child would make it in this world. That he or she would live through everything and I would help. After all, I would probably be the only one around him or her that understands what he or she goes through…having already gone through something similar. I only hope that whatever Inutaisho is thinking is going to happen, that it doesn't happen.

Another three months later (A/N: this is now in the third movie so you readers know.)

Running through the trees, I was trying to find Inutaisho. Izayoi was in labor, and Takemaru had men stationed outside the mansion to where Inutaisho could not get to her. I was only hoping that he wasn't still fighting Ryukotsusei. I finally spotted him running through the trees as well and I heard Myoga complaining to him. Running towards them, I started running right beside him.

'_Inutaisho!'_

'_Midnight! What're you doing here? I told you to stay by Izayoi!'_

'_She is in labor but Takemaru has men stationed outside the mansion. There is no way in...'_ I watched him narrow his eyes in anger, despite the obvious pain he was in.

'_Then I will make an entrance. I want you to wait outside the mansion. I'll help Izayoi get out. Once she is out, I want you to take her far away from here.'_

'_What about you?'_

'_I will be right behind you all, but I need to clean up the mess first.'_ With that we split ways. I was standing and watched Inutaisho made it inside the building. Myoga was on my shoulder now.

"Don't worry about the master. I'm sure he will be just fine." I didn't reply, but all I caught was the fact that the mansion was now on fire. '_Stick to the plan.'_ I kept telling myself. But when it was starting to get colder out, I was starting to wonder if maybe he couldn't find Izayoi. But then I saw her running this way, holding a bundle. I was about to move towards her, when I saw the mansion suddenly collapse, and I heard her start to cry. Walking over to her, I nudged her arm gently and she hugged me, still holding the crying bundle.

"Oh Midnight! He's gone!" I didn't have to ask who she meant.

'_I'll help you take care of…?'_

"Inuyasha. Inutaisho named him Inuyasha." I nodded and looked at the crying half-demon.

'_Inuyasha…Izayoi?'_

"Yes?" I knelt down in front of her.

'_Get on and…I don't think Inuyasha should know about me being his great-uncle.'_

"Why not?" Izayoi asked me as she climbed onto my back slowly, and I kept in mind that she just gave birth.

'_In the long run, I just think it would be better. You can tell him the stories my father told you, but just tell him that I was killed or something years ago.'_

"Since it is what you want, I'll follow it."

'_Thank you.'_ And I flew off into the night with my new family on my back. Now I know you are probably thinking 'oh this is where the story ends', right? Well, you are wrong. There are still plenty of hardships yet to come, and for some I would face alone. I will just give one hint for something. My mother wants to punish me further.

Me: Ok review!

Mid: Great…more punishment…

Rose: YOU –points to me- need to stop punishing him!

Me: I didn't punish him in this chapter!

Rose: Oh and what about later chapters? Hm?

Me: Don't know o.o I haven't done them yet….

Mid: Review please….


	20. Chapter 18

Me: It's getting closer to the climax!

Mid: Oh goody…

Me: Cheer up!

Rose: IYF does not own the original Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Mid: Any action in this chapter?

Me: Wouldn't you like to know .

Mid: I do, that's why I'm asking… -_-

Me: Poor baby XD

Mid: Cold heartless –**BEEP**—

Me: O.O

Rose: O.O

Mid: ^^ On with my life!

Chapter 18

The years following Inutaisho's death were long and hard, especially for Izayoi. Neither one of us knew how to raise a kid, I had come close to raising one, but I'm pretty sure we both managed quite well. When Inuyasha became three, Izayoi would stay in the village longer since we lived outside the safety of the village and I would stay behind and protect Inuyasha. I would take him flying for a few hours and even somehow roast a boar for him. As far as I was concerned, Inuyasha was happy as long as he was fed, dressed, and played with. Curling around him in my big form one night, I couldn't help but think how I could be this happy when everyone who knew me years before were probably still unhappy. I felt Inuyasha place one of his hands on my side as he fell asleep, using my tails as a blanket. I raised my head to sky, staring at the stars silently. Why my mother wanted me to make sure Izayoi didn't bring this little guy into the world was beyond me, but I was glad I didn't listen to her. Plus I have been in this form for so long, I don't think I could ever be able to handle walking on two feet again, and actually speaking out loud instead of telepathically.

"Midnight?" Turning my head, I saw Izayoi slowly approaching us.

'_It's a pretty night, isn't it?'_

"How is he?" Her eyes were filled with warmth as she looked at the sleeping form of her son.

'_He is very tired. We flew longer than usual today.'_

"He'll be ok though, right?" I nodded with a purr. I knew Izayoi didn't mean anything bad about it she was just very protective of her little boy right now. I can't say I blame her. With him being a half-demon, his life would be much harder than usual. Before I would argue against the fact that she is isolating him from the other kids, but reflecting back on my past I knew she was doing him a favor in the long run. Sure I was human when growing up, but with my differences I was still picked on whenever the others saw me. Looking at Inuyasha's small body, I knew my heart would also break the instant someone picked on him and it would take all of my being _not_ to tear them apart. Moving my tails so Izayoi could pick him up, I watched her carry him inside the hut. I have no idea how long I laid there exactly until I heard a twig snap. My head whipped around so fast, for a moment I saw stars in my line of vision, before getting up and stalking towards it.

Lunging forward, I roared loudly but was hit was the end of a staff. Glaring at the person, I realized in hidden horror that it was Tsukiko grinning at me.

"Good evening, Midnight."

'_Tsukiko…!'_ She narrowed her eyes at me and snorted.

"That's mother for you, and I don't get a warm welcome?"

'_Oh please….just state why you are here.'_ She snorted again and sat down on a log.

"Very well." I watched as she paused just to smooth her dress. "I am not pleased that you are enjoying this form."

'_What else am I supposed to do? I've killed Triell, I've gotten my revenge and helped Inutaisho get Izayoi out alive. What more do you want me to do?'_ She smiled and leaned towards me.

"So much more, my son. You have no idea how important you are now to the cat demons and that great-nephew of yours. But alas, you are partially correct."

'_Partially?'_ She started laughing and I growled at her.

"Oh Midnight, you can't be serious! You mean this _entire _time you've been in this form, you seriously believed that it was because I wanted you only to kill Triell? Foolish boy…"

'_Then what…'_ She cut me off as she started laughing.

"You need to learn your lesson by changing what was done in the past." Without waiting for my comment, she stood up and left. Sighing, I walked back to the hut and turned into my small form. I jumped up next to where Inuyasha lay sleeping, and curled next to his head. Half-demon or not, he was related to me, and I would treat him how he should be treated. Like a person. Human, but not fully human. He will be treated as an equal to me.

Another 3 years later

I watched in horror as Inuyasha climbed up onto the roof of the hut. The only thing going through my mind was Izayoi is going to kill me…At six years old, Inuyasha had taken it upon himself to learn how to fly. I had accidentally told him that flying was simple, and I should have known as soon as he had gotten that wicked gleam in his eyes that he was going to try something like this. I watched as he sat down at the back of the hut with a huff, and stared at the road leading to the village. Oh god…I know who he is waiting for.

'_Come on Inuyasha…you're going to get us both in trouble.'_ He looked down at me and gave me his slightly, toothy smile. I say slightly because he is missing his top fangs at the moment.

"It'll be alright Midnight! Mother doesn't mind. I'm sure she'll be happy to see me trying new things."

'_True as that may be, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want you cracking open your skull just to fly.'_

"But you said flying is simple." Great…

'_Yes, yes I realize I said that…but listen to me Inuyasha, flying is not something you just learn in a matter of minutes. It takes days, weeks, maybe even months to master it.'_ He grinned at me again, and I knew I said the wrong thing once more.

"Don't worry, I'm a fast learner!" Ok I admit it….I fail at trying to convince people **not** to do something. So I just settled down with a sigh, and waiting with a feeling of overwhelming dread of when Izayoi would come home. She did after a few hours, and I only knew she was coming when I saw the big, goofy grin shoot across Inuyasha's face.

"Mother!" I looked towards Izayoi to see her drop the bread she had been carrying. The only way to describe her at the moment was completely horrified. Can't say I blame her. I would be horrified too if I came home to see my six year old son on top of the hut.

"Inuyasha! Why the blazes are you on the hut?" I pinned my ears back from her loud shriek, as did Inuyasha.

"I wanted to fly…"

"To fly?" Oh yes…Izayoi was furious. And wasn't it Inuyasha who said she wouldn't mind?

"Yeah…" Poor kid…looked like he is on the verge of tears with how she is yelling at him. But to his benefit, she sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Alright just come down from there right now." Looking at Inuyasha, I saw with horror that wicked glint in his eyes again as he stood up.

"Ok mother." Izayoi, too, seemed to catch onto what was about to happen.

"Oh no you don't, you better not jump down from there Inuyasha!" But she said it all too late, as Inuyasha ran along the roof of the hut and jumped off. I closed my eyes when he slammed face first into the dirt. Opening my eyes, I saw Inuyasha grinning like a fool as Izayoi was checking him for injuries. Obviously he didn't think his first attempt was a total failure. Standing up, I was about to go over to him to praise him, when I heard the unmistakable sound of paws rushing towards me.

"Midnight watch out!" Inuyasha's scream came too late though as something rammed into me and I went sprawling to the ground. Jumping to my paws, I transformed into my bigger form, and growled at my attacker, only to pause to see what I was staring at. In front of me was another cat demon, but he was different from the ones I had seen, and he clearly hated me by his angry growling/hissing. He has a dark silver coat, darker than the moon, dark red eyes, and that was what set him apart. The only one I had seen with that design, was Sunset but he was a cream color similar to a sunset, not this dark silver color. What was going on?

Me: CLIFFY! REVIEW PLEASE!

Mid: You are so evil….

Rose: Why must you always find a way to hurt him in practically every chapter?

Me: He was hurt in the last one! Oh wait…you said practically, not every chapter…

Mid: Sighs.- People review so she will update faster and you might be able to figure out who the new furball is. ^^

Me: You can even guess who it is!

Mid: whispers to the reviewers.- I'll tell you guys who it is in the next chapter ^^ I promise. Review please!


	21. Chapter 19

Mid: Looks at reviews- People think its epic! 8D

Me: O.o calm down boy…

Rose: What's wrong with him?

Me: Someone said it is getting more epic and he took it as it pertains to him.

Mid: Glares evilly- It DOES -_-

Me: Haha…one with chapter 19 of his life!

Mid: And to find out who that furball is ^^

Chapter 19

I tried to block out Inuyasha's cries for me to come over by them, obviously he thought this new cat demon only wanted to play with me. Staring the cat in the eyes, I was barely prepared for when it suddenly lunged forward, knocking me to the ground. Flailing, I unsheathed my claws and scored right along his flesh….and then I realized it wasn't a male. As _she_ made a move to claw my face clean off, I whipped my whole body around and shoved my entire body against hers. After a while I noticed that Izayoi had taken Inuyasha towards the village to get away from the fight which is probably a good idea. Breathing heavily, I growled at the other cat demon, whose eyes were now fixed on my diamond.

'_What are you staring at?'_ She padded forward and touched the tip of her nose to my diamond, which caused me to flinch back.

'_Of all the cat demons I have encountered, you are the first with a blue diamond…'_

'_Yeah, well the feeling is mutual.'_

'_Beg pardon?'_

'_You are the first cat demon to have ever attacked me unprovoked.'_ She narrowed her eyes slightly.

'_She was right….'_

'_Who was right?' _But of course, she seemed to not hear me.

'_You are too caught up in what has been going on….you've forgotten all about me…'_ I turned my head sideways and tried to remember meeting a cat demon like this…but nothing came to me.

'_Look I've never met you…I'm sorry.'_

'_Midnight Takahashi, do not give me that crap.'_ I froze and turned towards the female. How the hell did she know my name?

'_Excuse me?'_

'_You heard me. Tsukiko sent me. My name is Ebony. I am a cat demon from the continent.'_

'_The continent! Then why the hell are you taking orders from a pathetic sorceress who curses her own son?'_

'_Ugh…she didn't say you would be this stubborn. But listen to me, Midnight! She wants you to leave Izayoi and Inuyasha. If you stay with them, they will only know the pleasures of life.'_

'_That's what Inutaisho wants for them! I'm not leaving!'_

'_Fine I'll put it this way then. If you stay, then Inuyasha will always expect to be protected when he's older. He will always be dependent on someone else. Do you want that?'_ I stopped walking and stared at her.

'_You have no right to talk to me as though you know me…'_

'_Forgive me. I didn't mean to bud into your life like that. The cat demons on the continent have no choice but to listen to Tsukiko…'_ Padding towards her, I sat in front of her silently.

'_You still haven't explained why you attacked me…'_

'_I wanted to test you. Midnight, my father is almost dead. He has no male heir, only me and my sisters.'_

'_That reminds me of another cat demon….'_

'_Don't interrupt me! Ever since my father heard of you, he has been wanting to meet you. Although I know his true objective. He wants to make you the next leader of our clan.'_

'_Wha….? No, no, no, no I am __**not**__ leading a group of cat demons. I've had enough of battle.'_

'_Please Midnight! You are the only one my father would feel happy leaving our clan to!'_

'_Oh yeah? Want to know something else? I'm pretty darn sure if I agreed to become the next leader, you father would probably get me to try and take one of his daughters, you and your sisters, as my mate. Correct?'_

'_Well….a leader must have a mate to help him rule….'_

'_I knew it! Ugh….no way. I'm not doing it.'_ As I was about to leave, I noticed her saddened face at me turning them all down. Sighing, I thought about all she had said. I guess it wouldn't hurt to lead them….and Inuyasha should learn to become independent. Sighing, I turned towards her again.

'_Ebony?'_ She raised her head to look at me.

'_You're still here?'_

'_This is my home at the moment…but I've changed my mind.'_

'_What?'_ Her eyes were filled with hope all too soon and I felt happy that I had agreed to it.

'_I'll go with you to the continent and….Wait a minute.'_ I just remembered something. Earlier, she had yelled at me as though she had known me. She had said I had forgotten all about her.

'_Yes?'_

'_You said I had forgotten all about you….when have I ever met you?'_ She looked away with a sigh.

'_I was hoping you would forget what I had said….'_

'_I don't forget all that easily.'_ She suddenly bristled with anger.

'_But you forgot me! You forgot me, when you made all those promises years ago!'_ And then it clicked in my mind. My heart was frozen still, as was my eyes.

'_Tsukiko did she..?'_ She laid her tails across my mouth.

'_Yes. Tsukiko did what you think she did…..Midnight.'_ I couldn't believe it! Why the hell would my mother bring Tamsin back from the grave as a cat demon? And why didn't her fur match her hair color.

'_Why are you this color though?'_

'_Your mother didn't want you to immediately recognize me….but Midnight, isn't it great? We finally get to live together!'_ She hugged me with her head, which I returned. But it wasn't the same anymore…I had seen Tamsin die right in front of me, along with my heart and spirit….was this some sort of evil trick my mother was doing? I heard Izayoi and Inuyasha coming back, along with the scent of tears. Pulling harshly away from Tamsin…err, Ebony, I ran over to them both and saw that Izayoi was the one with tears going down her eyes. I felt Inuyasha hug one of my legs, but I kept my eyes fixed on Izayoi.

"He knows Midnight….he knows…" I didn't have to ask her what she meant. Up until now, neither one of us had told Inuyasha what a half-demon was. Izayoi walked past me and I lowered my head to gently nudge Inuyasha's.

"Why…why is everyone so cruel in the village?"

'_I don't know…but don't worry. Your mother and I both love you.'_ Inuyasha laughed and ruffled my fur.

"I know Midnight!" He ran inside behind Izayoi and I sighed. Looking towards Ebony, I hardened my gaze.

'_I will go to the continent, just not anytime soon.'_

'_But…'_

'_No buts. I understand you want to be with me Ebony, but I cannot abandon my niece and great-nephew right now. Not until Inuyasha goes out on his own…until that day, I will remain here.'_

'_Then you are a fool!'_ She turned tail and ran off into the bushes. Oh, how I longed to go after her, but I knew what my duty was. Curling up outside the hut, I sighed. Just because my mother brings back the woman I loved, doesn't mean she will get me to leave my family's side anytime soon. Yes, that is correct. I loved Tamsin before…but then she died, and my heart went with her. Over the years since her death, I have slowly regained my heart and I am not finally able to live for myself. Tamsin's death still bothers me, however I am not caught in its iron grasp anymore of not being able to carry on. However, I had no idea that the coming events would lead to drastic changes that would shape Inuyasha to who he will be for the rest of his life. If only I knew what horrors were about to unfold, I could have tried to change them…but alas, not everyone can be perfect and protect their family all the time. If only my mother, Tsukiko, understood that.

Me: Review!

Mid: What is with you and the cliff-hangers!

Me: Oh come on, that one wasn't all that bad…

Rose: She has a point. She's done worse ones.

Mid: True as that may be, she doesn't need to have a cliff hanger on every chapter where it ends with me thinking about the future!

Me: Oh relax yourself ^^

Mid: And how the hell are you so calm about this?

Me: Oh? I'm not ^^ heheh…it's just funny to watch you complain about the littlest of things.

Mid: Oh shut up!

Rose: Sighs.- Please review…..


	22. Chapter 20

Me: Ok it is finally chapter 20!

Mid: Oh joy…

Rose: Why aren't you happy?

Mid: Oh if only you knew what was coming up…

Me: ^^ On with the chapter!

Mid: HOLD IT!

Me: What?

Mid: IYF does not own the original Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Me: Oh…

Mid: _Now_ on with chapter you idiot…

Me: -_-

Chapter 20

I found myself staring at the sunset a few years later. Inuyasha had disappeared into the night a few months ago, and Izayoi was gone. I was now understanding my curse. I shouldn't become attached to anyone or else they will end up dying eventually. Blinking slowly, I watched as the sun disappeared over the hills and darkness crept into the land. I felt as though I had failed to protect Inuyasha and Izayoi from the villagers. I still remembered the night Izayoi passed. She had come down with a very bad illness, and there was nothing we could do. Inuyasha had just happened to be human that night, so I was on extra guard mode. Izayoi had told Inuyasha to stay strong no matter what, and she told me to always help Inuyasha no matter what. We both promised her that we would and then within the hour, she was gone. I stayed by Inuyasha through the entire night. In the morning we both buried her and held our own ceremony. Since I both knew we would not be able to stay in the hut anymore, I had Inuyasha take whatever he wanted for safe keeping. He came back out a few minutes later, with tears going down his cheeks. I knelt down so he could climb on my back and once he was on, I took off flying into the morning. When Inuyasha disappeared, he already knew how to defend himself and to take care of himself. So I am worried, but at the same time I'm not. Standing up, I looked around. Seeing nothing around me, I took off running in the direction I knew would lead me to the continent. I guess it wouldn't hurt helping Ebony now. After a few hours, I found myself in front of Ebony.

'_Ebony!_' She whirled around to stare at me wide-eyed.

'_Midnight! What are you doing here?'_ I padded up to her and nuzzled her a little.

'_I'll help you and your father.'_

'_What is with the sudden mind change?'_

'_I am no longer guarding someone now.'_ Looking into her eyes, I got the sudden feeling that I had just made the wrong decision when the bushes rustled behind us. Turning around slowly, I saw a light gray, almost silver cat demon step out. This one had black paws, no tail stripes, and a red diamond on its forehead.

'_Midnight…I'm sorry…'_ Looking at Ebony, I tried to figure out what she was sorry about when the new cat demon tackled me to the ground with a hiss. Kicking straight up, I scored his under belly with my hind claws. He hissed loudly as I scrambled to my feet and growled at him. Lunging forward, I wrapped my claws into his neck as Inutaisho had taught me years ago. But this guy had other plans. As I was about to bite down on his neck, he swerved his head and bit down on my tails. Hissing in pain, I clawed up his entire head until he released me. Jumping into the air, I brought the fight into the air. Turning around, I tackled the other male in the air. I could hear Ebony on the ground mewing for us to stop, but I could not just stop fighting someone who tackled me! Because of being slightly distracted by Ebony, the other male took his advantage by sinking his fangs into my neck, and brought me straight to the ground. As the dust cleared, I found myself laying on my side with the other male pinning me down, and his fangs still in my neck. Ebony ran towards us, in her big form now, and crying hysterically.

'_Moonlight, please stop!'_

'_Moonlight…?'_ The other male stopped biting me and went straight up to stare Ebony in the face.

'_You still love him, don't you?'_ I knew his voice….It was at that very moment, I had realized what Tsukiko had been doing the past few years after I had killed Triell…Jumping to my paws, I growled from deep in my throat.

'_It's you, isn't it Triell!'_ Moonlight turned to face me coldly.

'_Yes you little bastard…how dare you kill me when Selene was going to have my kid! And to make it even better, you hang around my daughter, she ends up loving a demon lord and then gives birth to a half demon! And you thought my life was perfect!'_

'_Moonlight, please don't blame Midnight!'_

'_Ebony stay out of this!'_

'_Ebony…I thought you wanted me to meet your father….'_

'_I'm sorry Midnight…..but Tsukiko controls us, she tells us what to do….I'm only following orders.'_

'…_What orders..?'_ Moonlight took over before Ebony could answer me.

'_She told Ebony if she could get you away from Izayoi and Inuyasha, she would give her back her life and body….and you.'_ I stared at Ebony, who now refused to look at me. I looked at Moonlight.

'_What about you?'_

'_She told me if Ebony failed…I get to kill you.'_ I hissed loudly at him as he lunged towards me again. Meeting him head on, I sunk my fangs into his neck right as some movement behind him caught my eye. Releasing him, I looked to see who it was. Tsukiko was standing not that far from us and next to her was….

'_Tamsin…'_ Racing forward, I was about to be right in front of her when I heard Tsukiko chanting something , and I felt my entire body tense up. I recognized the feeling from when she had cursed me. After a few minutes of excruciating pain, it abruptly ended. Looking up, I saw that Tsukiko and Tamsin were still in front of me, but now Tamsin was right beside me, crying.

"Oh Midnight….." I watched as she reached forward and traced the diamond on my forehead….wait, forehead? Looking down at the ground, I saw my own hand. Raising it to where I could stare at it, I felt Tamsin turn my head gently back towards her.

"Ta…" She put her finger against my lips.

"Tsukiko ended your curse. We can be together finally!" She seemed so happy, but I was just so confused. I didn't feel human anymore. Although I was still wearing my clothes from that rainy night, I felt as though I was meant to be a cat demon. I stared at Tsukiko in confusion, and I watched her smile at me. What did she have up her sleeve? As I watched her, I saw her nod at someone behind us. Trying to turn around, I felt my back stiffen from the sudden movement and I gasped slightly.

"Midnight, what's wrong?" Staring into Tamsin's eyes, it finally dawned on me that I didn't love her anymore. After everything that had happened to me, my love for her had disappeared. I no longer felt that wonderful feeling whenever I saw her. That jolting I had felt years ago when she was alive and I was my normal self…was gone. I heard Tsukiko approach us.

"I think it is obvious what is wrong with him Tamsin. He has lost his love for you." I heard Tamsin gasp and she stared straight into my eyes. There was so much pain in them, I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. She looked so betrayed that I felt guilty for losing my feelings for her.

"Midnight, is it true?" I couldn't say anything even if I wanted to. I was so used to speaking telepathically, that I wasn't sure if my mouth could form words. I watched as Tsukiko pulled Tamsin away and said something to her. I saw Tamsin nod slowly and then before my very eyes, she disappeared. Her entire body was gone. Tsukiko reproached me silently.

"To tell you the truth, I never thought that you would lose your love of Tamsin. You surprised me." She spoke the words again and I didn't even feel the pain this time as my body went back to the cat demon.

'_Why do you toy around with me so much?'_ She chuckled and patted my head slowly.

"It is not mere toying, I am simply getting you ready for the grand finale of your curse. Do not lose faith in yourself Midnight."

'_Tsukiko…why didn't you look at me when you had me all those years ago?'_ She had started to leave, but stopped as soon as I had spoken.

"Why I didn't, you ask? Midnight, I truly regret not looking at you when you were born…if I had, I would never have left. I would have known you were the one in the prophecy I had been so hell bent on completing. Although I should have known back then because you were my son, and you would be special no matter what." I didn't say anything to her as she finally walked off. The years flew by after that. I discovered that Inuyasha had been pinned to a tree by a priestess whose name I never found out until much later. I also found out that Inutaisho had in fact left something for Inuyasha hidden in the black pearl…whatever that was. I spent the next fifty years traveling all of Japan alone, battling demons, and having more encounters with Moonlight. I always won the fights though. Plus, I was now the leader of a group of cat demons. It just so happened to be the same group that had been led by Skylight, who just recently passed away. Sitting on a hill watching the sun set once again, one of the cat demons came up to me.

'_The sun is setting Midnight. Anything you want us to do before we go to sleep?'_

'_None.'_ After a few minutes, I realized she had not left yet.

'_What is it, Anh?'_

'_The others have been talking that since you have been around, longer than Skylight was…that is time you had a litter of kittens with one of the females.'_ I paused. I had never expected to be asked this by any of the cat demons here, but I guess it makes sense. They want a legitimate leader when I pass from existence. Nodding my head, I looked at her.

'_Very well…who do they have in mind?'_

'_Well…..they said I could do it, if you wanted me.'_ It then proceeded from there. A few months later, Anh and I had our first and last litter of kittens together. Or rather I should say kitten. There was only one. A boy in fact. For the first few weeks of his life he didn't have a name. but I spent every day with him and he reminded me so much of Sunset…I actually ended up just calling him Sunset. He looked like how I did when I was first cursed. Pure black with golden paws, and a blue diamond. He didn't look like Sunset, but he was _my_ Sunset now.

Although, one day while I was patrolling with him in our smaller forms, I saw a familiar person fly past us with three humans, a young fox demon, and Kirara. Raising my head, I realized it was Inuyasha! So he was released from his seal on the tree and had friends now. I was glad.

'_Father, what is it?'_ I looked at Sunset sadly.

'_Sunset…you are ready to lead the cat demons now.'_

'_What…? Where are you going?'_

'_I don't know…but I can't stay here any longer.'_ I gave him a nuzzle, which I realized exactly how much he cared for me, and how much he truly didn't want me to go. But he was old enough now, and he was ready.

'_Tell your mother I said good bye.'_

'_I…I will.'_

'_I love you Sunset. I will never forget you.'_

'_I love you too father. I'll miss you…'_ I nodded and raced after Inuyasha and his group of friends. Time after that seemed to pass forever. Turns out they were all on a quest now to find and kill an evil half-demon named Naraku and put together the Shikon Jewel once more. Inuyasha filled me in on everything, although I wasn't too sure about the girl in the strange clothes. Until they all explained to me she was from the future and was the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo, who pinned Inuyasha to the tree fifty-two years ago. A lot of months passed slowly as I traveled with them on their quest. Eventually after three years since Inuyasha had been released from the tree, they killed Naraku. They all finished their quest and lived happily as though could. I stayed with them for a few months after Naraku was killed. Miroku and Sango were going to have a baby and Inuyasha was enjoying his time with Kagome, while Shippo was going through fox demon training, and I was still my lonesome self. It was time to change that.

I spent the next few weeks traveling alone once more. Until one day I accidentally traveled into a wolf's territory in my small form nonetheless. The wolf growled at me, and I hissed at it as the wolf ran towards me. I barely had enough time to react as it wrapped its jaws around my hind leg. Dammit! Why did it have to be a fast wolf? Turning into my bigger form, I slashed the wolf's jaw open with my claws in one swipe. Turning back to my small form, I limped off. I kept on walking/limping until I reached a village. I saw a priestess with long red hair pulled back in a ponytail and purple eyes. Before I blacked out from the pain and blood loss, I saw her running towards me. And then….

Darkness…

Me: Alright review!

Mid: You choose the most horrible cliff hangers….

Rose: What was with all the time skips in this one?

Me: Oh I'm just getting it ready for Midnight's curse grand finale!

Rose: Tsukiko said that earlier…

Mid: Lovely….review readers.

Me: Wait! Hey you with the face (you know who I'm talking about) who always reads this fanfic but never reviews, START REVIEWING NOW OR I WILL GET CHU!

Mid: O.O

Rose: O.O

Mid: I saw whoever is not reviewing, should start reviewing before she decides to kill me

Rose: Oh no! She wouldn't kill you!

Mid: Oh yes she would…..PLEASE REVIEW PERSON WITH THE FACE! MY FATE IS IN YOUR HANDS!


	23. Chapter 21

Me: Ok since people begged me to, I'm updating once more.

Mid: IYF does not own the original Inuyasha characters.

Rose: Rumiko Takahashi does.

Me: O.o

Mid: Now onto chapter 21 ^^

Chapter 21

I woke up inside a hut, near the fire and smelling stew cooking. Sitting up, I stared around only to feel someone gently push me down.

"It's ok. You're safe now, kitty." I looked into the eyes of the priestess once more and I found myself lost into her eyes. I know you are probably thinking didn't I learn the first time not to stare a woman in the eyes? But I didn't expect to be so affected by her eyes. Someone in the corner of the hut coughed and the priestess turned her gaze from me to the cougher.

"Priestess Shirako, if you would please put that beast back outside, the villagers would be able to rest peacefully." Ah, so her name is Shirako. Wait a minute…that person called me a beast!

"Nashiro, I can't just put him back out there with a broken leg. He would die. Isn't that right kitty?" She rubbed my head and I purred loudly.

"Shirako, he is a _demon_! Priestesses are supposed to kill their kind."

"Hmm…he may be a demon, but I can sense something different about him." She stopped rubbing my head and I looked at Nashiro. He had short black hair, hazel eyes, and wearing samurai armor, minus the helmet. Shirako stood up and walked over to Nashiro.

"It's because of his blue diamond isn't it?" Hey wait a minute there buddy…_What _about my diamond?

"I don't know. Sure there have been rumors of a cat demon that helps humans and helped defeat the evil demon Naraku, but I highly doubt this is the same one Nashiro." Oh, so I'm famous now? Ha….bet everyone back in my home village would be surprised if they were still alive. Standing up slowly, I raised my back leg so it rested along my belly, and I walked awkwardly over to them. Nudging my head against her leg, I meowed a little and she bent down to pick me up. I twitched slightly when her hand lightly brushed my injured leg.

"Plus, isn't he cute?" She giggled and I knew I would have blushed if I had skin.

"Yeah, yeah…I bet as soon as he is better he is going to murder the entire village." With that I watched as Nashiro stalked out of Shirako's hut. Shirako scratched my head, and sighed.

"You wouldn't kill the entire village would you?" Ok I've killed an entire army, but that doesn't mean I'd kill a village. I'm not that evil.

'_Of course not.'_ I mewed in surprise when Shirako almost dropped me.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-can t-t-talk?" Ok….not a good reaction to finding out a cat demon can talk.

'_Only telepathically. I am sorry if I frightened you, priestess.'_ At that she seemed to recollect herself.

"Oh, no need to apologize! Are you feeling better?"

'_Yes, much better thank you. What happened after I blacked out?'_

"Well I put a splint on your injured leg, and I didn't move you until I had added the herbs and made sure that the splint would not fall off. Then I carried you to my hut and Nashiro came over, he started the fire for me and started dinner. Before you woke up, he told me about the rumor of a killer cat demon killing almost an entire village. You aren't that cat demon, are you?"

'_No. I've only killed an entire army through rage and anger, but I would never do it again or kill an entire village.'_ She gulped a little and I regretted telling her that I have killed an entire army.

"Well as soon as the stew is ready, I'll find something for you to eat."

'_I'll be fine.'_ Without waiting for her to answer, I jumped awkwardly from her arms making her gasp a little, and I landed on three feet. Laying down, I curled up and went back to sleep. My leg was healed within the next couple of days. When Shirako had asked me how it healed so fast, I simply told her demons can heal faster than humans. Even though my leg was better, I stayed in her village for a while. I was enjoying village life, and I like to think the villagers started to like me too. I would help pull carts to the other side of the village. I even once found a few cats gawking at me in my big form. I didn't sleep in Shirako's hut anymore, but I did sleep on top of it in my small form at night. Nashiro had taken a small liking to me when I would help him with his training. He really liked it when I gave him tips on how to take down certain types of demons. I hadn't told anyone in the village yet that I'm really human. I just didn't want to think about how awkward that will be. I couldn't help but always watch Shirako when she was helping some of the village women and men, giving them herbs and sometimes playing with the children. This experience was so much better than with Tamsin already.

With Tamsin I was always trying to hide my feelings, except from her of course. But this time, I could just lay up on one of the roofs and just watch her, and no one would notice. Until of course one of the kids started laughing and pointed up at me. Oh and that reminds me….Nashiro and Shirako were siblings. And for the first time, I saw how normal siblings acted. Sure they fought every now and then, but Nashiro didn't want Shirako dead, and Shirako didn't want Nashiro dead. If only things had been that way with Selene and myself…if only.

"Hey kitty, come on down from there!" I blinked seeing that once again Shirako had found my hiding spot. I would have to change it soon.

'_Very well, priestess.'_

"Ok I know you know my name, so call me by that from now on."

'_Very well, priestess Shirako.'_ She scowled at me and I just knew my eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"Ok fine, have it your way! I only wish I knew what your name was!" She was about to stomp away from me, when I grabbed the ends of her hakamas.

'_It's Midnight.'_ She blushed while staring into my red eyes and I slowly released her hakamas. Padding away from her, I knew I had just caused her to problem have a mini breakdown in her mind. So much still to happen, and yet I was still so confused. I have to find a way to break this curse, and soon or I—

"Hello Midnight."

Me: Ok review! xD

Mid: ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!

Rose: YOU EVIL DEMON LADY!

Me: What did you both want it to be a happy ending to this chapter?

Mid: Quite frankly….

Mid & Rose: _**YES**_!

Me: Yeesh…touchy, touchy… O.o

Mid: Review people so she will hopefully update AGAIN today -_-

Rose: YES! Please review and bribe her to update once more!

Me: XD They won't bribe me! They will probably be satisfied with the ending of this chapter!

Mid & Rose: -_- If we AREN'T then they WON'T be…

Me: Ehehe…..Review!


	24. Chapter 22

Me: -Appears tied to a chair and looking pathetic.-

Mid: ^^

Rose: What the hell did you do?

Mid: Oh I got her to update…..with bribery.

Rose: How?

Mid: First….IYF does not own the original Inuyasha characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.

Me: Can you untie me now?

Mid: No -_-

Chapter 22

"Hello Midnight." Turning around, I saw Triell standing a few feet away. And when I say Triell, I mean_ Triell_. Did Tsukiko give him back his human body or something? I could see a scar from when I killed him all those years ago. Growling, I lowered my head and I felt my fur rise.

'_How dare you come around here!'_

"Ah, is that any way to treat your friend?"

'_Friend…? My ass! You killed Tamsin years ago and thus ended me in being cursed!'_

"Excuse me, you are the one who was sneaking around with her in the first place! _You_ are the _reason_ she _died_!" Roaring in anger and with a flash of fire, I was in my bigger form and flying towards Triell once more. All it took was those few seconds for Triell to move aside and start running from me. Running after him, I barely realized that I passed Shirako while chasing after him. I cornered him in a forest, but he just looked as though he had sealed my fate once more.

'_I will kill you once more Triell, but this time I'll make sure you stay dead!'_

"That's enough you two." I looked in bewilderment as Tsukiko walked out of the trees, looking exactly the same as usual throughout the years. Triell turned towards her angry.

"Tsukiko, he must die for killing me and corrupting my name!"

"Peace Triell…you will have your revenge if it goes the way I have predicted." I saw Triell smile just a little and I wondered what did Tsukiko mean by 'the way I have predicted.'?

"Midnight, have you indeed learned your lesson from all those years ago?" Oh great….I still had no idea what lesson she was referring to…Even when she had cursed me, I didn't know what she was talking about!

'_What are you talking about?'_

"Hmm…We shall see. Triell, you know what to do when she arrives." I watched as Triell slowly nodded and I truly wondered what was going on. But I knew for a fact, I wasn't about to sit around and wait! Lunging forward with a yell that would have topped Inuyasha's as he is being sat by Kagome, I tackled Triell to the ground who also yelled as he made impact with the ground.

"Midnight?" I froze and I realized who the 'she' they were referring to was…

'_Shirako get out of here!'_ I hissed as I tried to keep Triell pinned, who was trying to throw me off. I yelled in pain when I felt him slide a knife into my side and he shoved me off of him and faced Shirako.

"Hmm…He always did have a thing for redheads…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying, Midnight there is in fact a human. But his mother, over there by the way, Tsukiko cursed to be _that_ thing until he learns his lesson."

"What…What lesson?" She was staring at me when I heard Triell chuckle.

"We shall see if he has right now." And I watched with wide eyes as he raised his bow, already notched with an arrow, and everything clicked. Tsukiko wanted to see if I could save the woman I loved from dying. As he was pulling the arrow back, I leaped to my paws and ran as fast as I could towards Shirako as the arrow went flying. I roared in pain as the arrow embedded itself into my side and I fell to the ground.

"Midnight!" I felt Shirako's hands petting my fur, but all I could really feel was my blood flowing from me and soaking the ground. I sensed Tsukiko approaching and I raised my eyes to stare at her.

"I guess you have learned your lesson after all this time, my son."

"Your son….?" I could tell Shirako was in disbelief that Tsukiko was really my mother.

"Yes, Triell wasn't lying. Midnight is in fact my own son…" I saw from behind Tsukiko, Triell's body tensed up and disappeared as though dust. I shivered when I felt Tsukiko's hand on my bleeding wounds.

"You did well, Midnight. You are now released from this form forever." Through the pain of the arrow, I felt the familiar pain of changing back and my heart leapt. It was different from the last time she did this, it wasn't as painful. Wait, I take that back…it became painful when my body had to reshape itself once more. But after a few minutes, I was staring into Shirako's eyes with my own once more.

"M-Midnight?" I didn't answer her but I only blinked to show her I could hear her.

"Tsukiko, why isn't he saying anything?"

"He probably won't be able to talk for a few hours or days. He has been used to thinking telepathically to others. Same goes for walking. It will take a while for him to readjust to his body once again, but with help it will happen." I felt my eyes harden for a moment and I saw that the arrow was lying beside my hand. Moving as fast as I could before falling over, I grabbed the air and stood to my feet and slammed it into Tsukiko's chest. I heard Shirako gasp when the blood started to pour out of my mother's chest.

"Th…That….i…is…f…fo...for…..c…cur…..curs…cursin…curing…..m….me." I fell to my knees as Tsukiko disappeared with a scream. I felt Shirako's arms wrap around me as I slowly fell backwards.

"Midnight! Are you alright?" I nodded with a sigh.

"I….I'll…be…fine." I saw her smile in relief.

"I'm so glad. You stay here, I'll get Nashiro to come and help get you back to my hut so I can tend to your wounds." I nodded as she gently placed me on the ground and then ran off to go find Nashiro. She came back after five minutes and Nashiro grabbed my arm, supporting my body weight, and carried/dragged me back to the hut.

"You know I can't believe you were actually human the entire time…" I took a deep swallow.

"It would have…been hard to explain. Too….awkward if you…will." Nashiro looked at me in confusion and then the outfit I was wearing with rain stains.

"How old are you exactly?" I heard Shirako gasp and I chuckled a little.

"Nashiro! That isn't nice to ask!"

"Sis, I'm surprised you haven't asked!"

"I am physically twenty two years old. Mentally….I lost count how many years." Once Nashiro had helped me sit down in the hut, Shirako made him leave and then she started to stitch up my wounds.

"You know, you really need to stop injuring yourself."

"Heh…well if I didn't, you would be dead right now." I watched as she paused for a good few seconds before going back to stitching me up.

"Don't be absurd!" I had been smiling, but now I grew serious.

"Shirako." She looked up at me and before I could chicken out, I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. I felt her gasp a little, but after a second she returned the kiss. Pulling away from her, I saw a definite blush across her cheeks before she looked away and finished the stitching.

"Ok mister, tomorrow we shall get you working again." I smiled and nodded. It all seemed like a dream at the moment. I was dreaming and I was happy…and if I blinked, I would wake up and it would all be over in an instant. But after blinking, I knew it wasn't a dream. I had finally gotten what I had wanted all along. Only now, I need to walk and relearn how to do everything. This time I knew for a fact that nothing would happen to separate me from Shirako….

I wouldn't allow it.

Me: Ok review!

Mid: Finally no cliff hangers!

Rose: I second that…

Me: Oh shut up…

Rose: So who bribed her?

Mid: -Pulls out pliers.- I did ^^

Me: O_O

Rose: O.O

Mid: O_o What?

Me, Mid, & Rose: REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 23

Me: Chapter 23! Wow… Mid you know what that means…

Mid: Oh…yeah…

Rose: What? What does it mean?

Me: It means the story is almost over.

Mid:

Rose: =O Oh no!

Me: No, no don't worry it ends in a good way.

Rose: Oh…ok…

Mid: Sighs- Anyways, on with chapter 23.

Chapter 23

The next few days were terrible. Who knew that the simplest of foods like soft bread would be so hard to eat. I am serious… it took me at least 3 minutes to take at least 3 bites. I kept on trying to shove the whole thing into my mouth at once, before I finally just started taking bites again. Plus, I still can't walk normally. After three days, I was able to stand on my own. Another two days and I am able to walk funny, A.K.A waddle. Shirako found most of it hilarious until of course I fell flat on my face. During all of this she would ask me questions about my past and I would answer her truthfully, and I would ask her similar questions. Within five days we knew all there was to know about each other.

"Midnight how long exactly is it going to take for you to be able to walk normally?" I looked at her from our spot on a hillside. We had been peacefully watching birds and other animals until she asked me that question.

"Hm…I don't know. I hope soon though." I watched as she went back to staring at the clouds. I stayed silent because I knew she had something more to say. Eventually she turned back towards me, smiling.

"Say Midnight?"

"Hmm?"

"Once you get the ability to walk again….what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure really…I've been cursed for so long, I never really gave it much thought on what I would do once I was back to normal."

"Really? You mean you never even gave it one thought that one day you would be human again?" I shook my head at her and I could tell she was surprised.

"It was kind of hard to think about it, since I had no idea back then why I was cursed in the first place. I guess all my mother wanted me to do was to save the woman I loved from dying…even if it meant getting hurt in the process."

"Well….i still think how she went about it was completely wrong." I chuckled and stared at the sky.

"Believe it or not, I have never actually done this before in my life." I heard her gasp.

"Say what? You mean you never took the time to just watch the clouds drift by and to watch animals play?"

"Nope. I never had the time when I was human or when I was a cat demon." She huffed loudly and I laughed.

"It isn't funny Midnight! This was my favorite pass time with Nashiro before we went into training." I sat up and looked at her.

"I'm not laughing at the fact this was your favorite thing to do Shirako, I am laughing because I'm really realizing how much I've missed out growing up."

"You know, one day I would really love to see all those places you've been to." I could tell she was hinting to me to bring her there, but I'm not sure I really wanted her to see all those painful places in the past.

"I'll tell you what…if you can get me walking normally again, I will personally see to it that you see those places." She squealed and tackled me to the ground in a hug.

Things proceeded quickly after that. She had me walking before the end of the month, and like I had promised her, I took her to my past places. I showed her the village I grew up in and surprisingly the village headmen recognized me, and I found out his father was the only one in the village back then that didn't think I was a demon of some sort. I showed her where the old western samurai army was located, and of course the place I was cursed. I showed her, from afar, Inutaisho's castle. The burnt mansion where Inutaisho died and Izayoi gave birth to Inuyasha. Then of course I brought her to where we lived on the outskirts of the village with Inuyasha. I brought her to the area where I led the cat demons for fifty years. Although she wouldn't admit it outright, I could tell Shirako was having the time of her life. She even got to see my Sunset. I was happy that he could recognize me even in this form. Then I showed her all the places I went when I was traveling with Inuyasha and his group of friends. And to make it our final stop, I introduced her to them. Inuyasha most likely still could not believe I was the cat demon the entire time. Later that night, I knew it was the right moment to ask. I could tell now I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Shirako. At the moment, she was getting all giddy because Inuyasha and Kagome were expecting their first child, and I believe Inuyasha said Kagome was about five months along at the moment. Shirako came back over by me with a sigh of contentment.

"You are so lucky, Kagome. Does it feel weird?"

"Not really. Only when it kicks harder than expected." I put my hand gently on her shoulder, and she turned to me her face full of curiosity.

"Yes?" I could see her surprise when she saw how calm I most likely looked.

"Shirako, will you be my wife?" Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and I heard the other two women in the hut squeal with delight. Just as I was starting to think I made the wrong decision in asking her right now, a smile broke across her face and she hugged me.

"Of course I'll marry you, you big lug!" I returned the hug deeply with my eyes scrunched.

"I'll make the preparations!"

"I'll get the sake!"

"Miroku, you will not!" At the moment I didn't care what the others were doing, to me all that matter was Shirako. We got married a few months later and I didn't mention that it was on the very day, years ago, that I had lost Tamsin. But alas, I guess I everyone needs to let go of a horrible memory and replace it with something so much better. Not to mention Shirako has given me so much more than Tamsin ever did. I will admit, when Shirako told me she was pregnant those were the most stressful nine months in my entire life. But when she gave birth to a baby girl, I was delighted. We named her Aiko. She had her mothers' purple eyes and my black hair. A few years later, Shirako blessed me with a boy whom I named after my father. Azzuen II, he looked just like me. He had black hair, blue eyes, and he even received the diamond on his forehead. As the years went on, I trained Azzuen II how to fight and be a samurai and Shirako taught Aiko how to be a priestess. As our children grew older, so did we. I didn't start feeling my age until after Shirako died. When Shirako died she was 87 years old and I was still alive at 88 years old. Azzuen II and Aiko both stayed around after her death to make sure I was alright.

I had lived longer than expected and I was still going. I passed my time by helping out the villagers take care of the injured. A lot of the villagers when I had first arrived here were already gone, so the ones now occupying it were their children and grandchildren. Many of the adults here now, I had given them rides upon my back as a cat demon. Nashiro had long since passed, about three years before Shirako did. He had fought many wars, and I had fought some alongside him. I had truly lived my life to the fullest. I was 91 when it ended. I remember the last dinner I had with my two kids and their kids, my grandchildren.

"Father, are you ok?" I nodded while slowly eating the stew.

"I'm fine. Just feeling my age is all." Azzuen II nodded at me and went back to making sure his son was eating correctly. Once they were all in bed, I changed into the outfit I wore when Shirako and I got married. It was a simple blue color that matched the diamond on my forehead. Walking outside the hut, I went straight to Shirako's grave and sighed. Lying down, I closed my eyes slowly and slept.

I woke up in the most beautiful of places I have ever seen in my life. A field of flowers was around me along with butterflies, birds, and all sorts of animals.

"Midnight." I turned around and there was Shirako, once again young like when we first met. Looking at my hands I saw that I too was young again. Standing up, I walked over to her with a smile.

"Till death do us part…" I repeated my vow to her on our wedding day and she smiled at me. Leaning down I kissed her fully upon the lips. I had lived life to the fullest. I had married the woman I love, had a couple of kids, fought a few battles, got some grandkids, and even lived longer than to be expected. But now, I was truly happy. I was in heaven.

Me: Ok that's the end of the story

Rose: I can't believe it's over…

Me: Me too…

Rose: Where's Midnight? –Looks around.—

Me: Oh, he's probably off sulking somewhere because he can no longer talk about his life anymore.

Rose: Oh…So that is the official end?

Me: Well he _died_ in that last bit, and he was in heaven…so yeah that is the official end.

Rose: Oh…

Me: Ok reviewers, you know what to do! And Midnight says good bye as well since he isn't here to say it!


	26. AN

Hi there readers who enjoyed Midnight!

I'm putting up another fanfic using Midnight and Rosemarie. If you liked this one, you will like that one. It is called Hiding a Blessing, although it was originally called Don't Wanna Miss a Thing… .

Mid: Sweet! This wasn't my end after all! :3

Me: Rolls eyes- you are so full of it sometimes…

Mid: :O How dare you say that to me!

Rose: Why are you still so cruel to him?

Me: xD comes with the job!

Mid: Anyways, we would love it if all of you came and joined us for our next big adventure ^^

Me: Izayoi and Inutaisho are in it, although this time Izayoi is NOT related to Midnight.

Rose: Just like there won't be any evil Tsukiko, Triell, or Selene…..

Me: Yuppers! Anyways hope to see y'all there! :3

Mid & Rose: Bye bye!


End file.
